Knights of the Galaxy: Saint Seiya
by ironfist97
Summary: After several years of intense training in the land of Greece, young Seiya Furuya, bearer of the Pegasus Zodiac and the Will of Wild Fire, returns to Japan to search for his sister. However, a chance encounter with Junior High student Usagi Tsukino will force Seiya to discover his true heritage.
1. Author Update

**Hey everyone, ironfist97 here. It's literally been half a year since we properly journeyed with each other, so let's update on where we are now and what to expect for the future.**

**What's New?**

***Danville: Precious Little Life**

***Knights of the Galaxy: Saint Seiya**

***Red vs Blue: The Beacon Chronicles**

**First up, Danville. The first few chapters of the series, which I am titling Arc Zero will begin on the 4th of July with the first installment: The Naive Man from Loliland. This pilot chapter will introduce us to Adam and the life he had before coming to Danville. So, be on the lookout for it.**

**Next up, SAINT SEIYA! Yes, for the last few months I have been working on a crossover between Masami Kurumada's Knights of the Zodiac: Saint Seiya and Naoko Takeuchi's Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, creating: Knights of the Galaxy-Saint Seiya. Both series have a lot of similarities, and I've noticed that a lot of fanfics don't really go the distance with the concept. So that's what I'll do. **

**The series will also have references to Kurumada and Takeuchi's other works. Such as: Ring Ni Kakero, Fuma No Kojiro, Codename Sailor V, B't X, and much more. So, be on the look out for the first installment of this new series...**

**Saint Seiya: The Beginning-****After several years of intense training in the land of Greece, young Seiya Furuya, bearer of the Pegasus Zodiac and the Will of Wild Fire, returns to Japan to search for his sister. However, a chance encounter with Junior High student Usagi Tsukino will force Seiya to discover his true heritage.**

**Arcs featured in Fanfic:**

***Galaxian Wars  
*Black Saints  
*Dark Kingdom  
-Early Days  
-Nephrite  
-Rainbow Crystals  
-Endgame (during the Black Saint Arc)**

**And lastly, Red vs Blue: The Beacon Chronicles. Yep, unlike HIRO...this will solely be a crossover between Red vs Blue and RWBY(oh, and some othe RT animated shows). I will go over the future of HIRO (Confessions of the Creator) later on. But for now, the new fanfic will be just RvB and RWBY. So, be ready for the Beacon Chronicles (which will contain Volume 1-3/Season 1-5) when it arrives soon.**

**Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles  
*Season 1  
*Season 2  
*Season 3  
*Season 4  
*Out of Mind  
*Season 5**

**RWBY: Vale Arc  
*Volume 1  
*Volume 2  
*Volume 3**

**Anyway, that's all for now. I'm back guys, with new blood and a new drive to keep on fighting. I don't know how long I'll be back, but I do know this...the next time I leave, there will be a notice. It's good to be back. So, welcome to a new era of adventure and somewhat excitement. So, comment and let me know what you all think...Until them, ****Leave no Regrets Behind.**


	2. DisclaimerIntroduction

_**"We've been searching for her...for so long now...Who would have believed that you were with her this whole time...I know how you feel, seeing her with him...it angers you, you burn with jealousy every time you see them together...but this time you must use that anger, that passion to save the one you love. If you can't do somethings as simple as that, then maybe the cloth made a mistake. So...prove me wrong...prove me wrong and save her! Save Princess Serenity! Save Usagi! Now Seiya...Burn your Cosmos!"**_

**Knights of the Galaxy: Saint Seiya**  
**SSXSM**  
**Saint Seiya X Sailor Moon**

_P.S: If your wondering..the answer is yes. This is an AU(Alternate Universe)_

**_Disclaimer: Saint Seiya, Ring Ni Kakero, Fuma No Kojiro, and B'T X are owned by Masami Kurumada, Shonen Jump, and Toei Animation. Sailor Moon and Codename: Sailor V are owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, and Kodansha. And lastly, Ronin Warriors is property of Sunrise and TV Arashi._**

**_Please support the official release. Enjoy!_**


	3. Saint Seiya Changes

Hey everyone, ironfist97 here! I'm here for the fall season and I've got a lot on my mind. At this moment, I am trying to restart HIRO Volume 3, so I can end the Beacon Chronicles. I am working on the first eight episodes/chapters of Danville. And more excitedly... I am working on the first few chapters of Saint Seiya- The Beginning.

So, I've tried to keep busy. However, before I start Saint Seiya, there is something I would like to go over with you all the changes that we will be seeing in the fanfic. These are quite major, and I wanted to discuss it with you all before I revealed it and got you all triggered. Okay? So let's begin.

**1\. This is a AU (Alternate Universe)-** Since this is a crossover, I can safely say that this is series is set in an alternate timeline. So for those of you who don't want your precious lore to be ruined, I'll tell you here and now: this is an AU, your continuity is safe. Okay, now that I've established that, I can move on to the next topic.

**2\. Character Personalities-** I will be both modifying and changing some of the characters personalities. I am doing this to make the experience much better. To be honest, all of the Sailor Moon characters will remain the same, just with a few modifications. It's the Saint Seiya characters that are in need of fixing. I'm serious! After the Galaxian Wars Arc and Black Saints Arc, our six main characters practically lose their unique identities and literally become the same person. Hell, whenever anyone goes against Athena, they always come to the same answer: "Oh no, the power of her massive cleavage - I mean, righteous spirit compels us to do better!" Yeah, it goes something like that. So I'm changing things. Thanks to viewing some episodes of the original anime, playing Soldiers Soul on my PS4, and watching the first six episodes of the Netflix remake (if I could sum that up in a few sentences, it would be this: pacing is horrible, fights and animation feel lifeless, and...Shaun is kinda cute, that's it), I will be fixing their characters. But have no fear, all you die hard Saint Seiya fans, I will not change too much. I still intend to keep these characters as true to themselves as possible.

**3\. Romance is a Bitch!-** Yes, similar to Sailor Moon, romance will play a big role in this fanfic. There will a love triangle between Seiya, Usagi, and Mamoru. Usagi will be crushing on Mamoru, while Seiya is pinning for her. This will cause the two boys to constantly feud and argue over the ditsy girl. Of course, this triangle will become even more complicated when others like Saori and Shaina enter the mix. I will also be pairing the others Bronze Saints with the other Sailor Scouts, my personal favorite one is between our Ice Saint and our Mercury Scout. I won't explain it now, but I promise that when we finally see them in the main series, you'll know why.

**4\. The inclusion of Ronin Warriors and Revolutionary Girl Utena-** Now, I want to talk about this before I trigger you all with their appearance. I chose to include these two series because of their history and connections to Saint Seiya and Sailor Moon. With Ronin Warriors, everyone see's it as a Saint Seiya clone...and a horrible series all together. However, after watching the three OVA's (Gaiden, Legend of the Inferno Armor, and Message), and a few episodes of the TV series, I realized that Ronin Warriors had a lot in common with Saint Seiya (that, and the main characters had more personality than our five Bronze Saints). So, I decided to use it.

As for Utena, this is where it gets a little more interesting. At its core, Revolutionary Girl Utena was originally meant to be a spin-off to Sailor Moon, and it was to center around Sailor Uranus and Neptune. Things didn't go through, and they decided to create Utena. Hell, even when I look at the series, Sailor Moon always pops into my mind...even though Utena is more bizarre and darker than Sailor Moon. Yet, despite these differences, I feel like Utena would fit in perfectly with SS and SM. But ironfist, some of you are saying, there are two different versions of the Utena characters, the ones from the movie and the ones from the anime. So, which version are you going to use?...both of them. And I'll end it there. Now...for the last and most controversial change.

**5\. Ikki the Sixth Ranger!-** Okay...let me explain. Ikki will be serving the role of a sixth member, as the fifth spot will be taken by a new character. This character will be participating in the Galaxian Wars, and will be serving as an audience surrogate, helping us understand more about this world without making the characters feel like idiots. Now before any of you ask, No...this is not an OC. This character is actually from one of Kurumada's other manga series. I'll leave you all a hint: Minako got her debut in Codename: Sailor V, Naoko's first manga. This Bronze Saint got his debut in Kurumada's first manga, where he went on to craft his own legacy. Who is this warrior?

And with that, I end my little session. I hope these changes won't anger you all, and maybe you can look at this series with an open eye. I look forward to the journey of the Bronze Saints. So, be on the look out for chapter 1 of Saint Seiya- The Beginning! Comment and let me know what you all think. Until then..._**Burn your Cosmos!**_


	4. Prologue: Knights of Athena

_**In the mythology of the Ancient Greeks the hero Perseus Beheaded the Gorgon, Medusa. From a pool of her blood, the Divine Horse-Pegasus of the beautiful Wings-was born. And Pegasus soared up to the Heavens and became a Constellation...**_

_**In Greek mythology, there was the Goddess named Athena...**_

_**She was the daughter of Zeus, the King of Gods. She was born in full armor...Athena was a Goddess of Battle!**_

_**But Athena did not believe in conquest, so she only fought defensive wars! Her wars with the brutal and bloodthirsty Ares, the giant Gigas, and great Poseidon shook the very Earth...**_

_**To Mortals, these terrible death struggles between the Gods seemed to last forever...But on those Battlefields, there were always youths who surrounded and protected Athena...They were strong courageous youths who gathered from the far reaches of the land! And to protect Athena, who despised weapons, they fought their foes with only their bodies for weapons!**_

_**Their fists rend the skies! They split the ground beneath them with their feet! Even now some believe these warriors of hope appear whenever evil threatens the world...The names of these valiant knights are lost even to the rich mythology of this land.**_

_**Yet, we the people of this land continue to believe in them. We believe in their existence...We believe in the Knights of the Galaxy...**_

* * *

**Syntagma Square, in Athens Greece**

In the squares of Athens Greece, a young woman was questioning a Priest on the legend of these great warriors. The young woman herself was writing down her thoughts on a small notepad. Her name is Mia Koji, she's the daughter of a japanese father and a French mother. Mia was also the grand daughter of a romance literature professor at Sengoku University.

He believed in the origins of the Moon Kingdom, a land that was once fought over by the Gods of old, one of which being Athena. Yet, no professor, schoolar, or record of history had no knowledge of this once ancient land. All that was left that was proof of it's exsistence was a set of old tablets, both of which carried the prophecy of the Princess and the Pegasus.

Knowing that a lost land once existed, Mia's grandfather sent her to the country of Greece to study the history of the Knights that once served the Galaxy. Once the Priest was done telling his story, Mia closed her notepad and looked up at the elderly man.

"Your Honor...do these warriors still exist today?" Mia asked the elderly Priest.

"Hmm...it is possible." The Priest said. "Several days ago...a young couple came to me in complete terror. The night before, the two state they encoutered a injured young boy. They attempted to help him, but the boy acted as if he the couple wasn't even there. Shortly after, the two stated that they saw a monster approaching them and quickly ran for their lives. After a few minutes of waiting, the couple returned to the sight...only to find a large crater in the exact spot the boy was standing in."

"A crater? But, what happened to the young boy?"

"He was gone. There was no sign of him in sight. The couple even stated that the boy wore old training garbs, garbs that only a warrior would wear." The Priest then let out a low chuckle chuckle. "Honestly, I consider them lucky tourists indeed. Even we Greeks rarely have the honor of meeting them."

"Their rarely seen..." Mia mumbled to herself. She took her gaze away from the Priest and turned her attention to the mountain that was located near the city that she was in. "Knights that are rarely seen..." As the two discussed the origins of the mountain, a woman with pink long hair in a yellow sun dress was watching them from afar. She was carrying a basket of light pink flowers before turning to walk away.

* * *

**ironfist97 Presents.**

A car drove away...leaving Mia, who was standing in front of a road that lead up the mountain. She was wearing clothes that were neccesary for traveling, and seemed somewhat prepared for the journey up the mountain, the mountain where the great Knights lived.

**_Saint Seiya, Ring Ni Kakero, Fuma No Kojiro, and B'T X are owned by Masami Kurumada, Shonen Jump, and Toei Animation._**

Mia continued to walk up the mountain, hoping to find the Knights. She would walk, climb, and camp at a few points due to how high the mountain was. During her journey, she would come across old statues that depicted warriors, monsters, Gods, and Goddesses. She even walked through a few old temples, which were probably the home of the Knights, which Mia used as her camping sites.

**_Sailor Moon and Codename: Sailor V are owned by Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, and Kodansha._**

In a forest/swamp section of the mountain, Mia let out a loud scream as she was quickly running away from a gigantic...fish. A gigantic fish that chased the young girl across the entire area. After a minute of running, Mia reached the end of the forest/swamp and saw that the monstrous creature continued to reach her...only for a much larger creature to rise up from beneath the wet-water like ground...and consumes the gigantic fish that was chasing Mia. The creature falls back into the water-ground, leaving the teen in complete confusion as she dropped to the ground. "W-Wh-What the hell was that...?"

_**Revolutionary Girl Utena is property of J.C. Staff, Kunihiko Ikuhara, Viz Media, and Chiho Saito.**_

A day later, the young girl was tired and out of breath as she reached the top of the mountain. "I-I...finally made it..." Mia said as she lied on her back and looked up at the blue sky, where small clouds slowly passed by.

**_And lastly, Ronin Warriors is property of Sunrise and TV Arashi._**

Mia let out a low sigh as she slowly sat up. Letting her grandfather's word's echo deep into her mind. She got to her feet and continued to walk onward. As the young girl continued to walk, a two columns began to come into view. Upon seeing this, Mia started to run towards these ruins. Upon reaching them, what she found was quite surprissing...What she found was...

A large stadium where a crowd of men, who wore old armor stood and watched a ceremony of some sort commence in the ring below. The rumors and legends were true, the Knights existed! Seeing this sight caused Mia to let out a loud gasp, one that caused a nearby Knight to turn and look to the back...only to see nothing.

The young girl was now hiding behind a rock, holding a hand to her mouth. Before doing anything else, Mia took out her notepad and recorder. She climbs up the rock and continues to spy on the event that was taking place.

In the stadium, a robbed man wearing a golden mask steps forward from the shrine near ring. He holds up his hands, and motions them in a manner that alerts the other Knights to step forward. "Now, step forward...Finalist of the Pegasus Trial!"

From both sides of the arena came a set of two Knights (both of which were a man and woman). On the left side was a giant man who had the face of a fierce monster. This man was named Cassios, and the woman standing next to him was his teacher Ophiuchus Shaina. Cassios let out a wicked snarl as the two reached the center of the stadium.

Standing against them was a women who wore a silver mask that was similar to the one Shaina was wearing. This woman was standing in old tatered training clothes and stood with a certain style of confidence. The woman in question was Eagle Marin, and standing next to her was her student...a young boy who also wore old clothing, similarly to his teacher. He glared at Cassios who continued to chuckle at him. This boy was named Seiya Furuya...and he is the hero of his story. This is his Pegasus Fantasy.

* * *

**Knights of the Galaxy: Saint Seiya**

**Prologue: The Knights of Athena**

* * *

**And that's the prologue chapter! I'm sorry this took so long everyone. With school, work, and everything else, it just took me a lot longer to get to this. Of course, some of you will still not be satisfied with this, because this is just a prologue. However, unlike Cross Epoch, I won't have you all waiting forever for the first chapter...since it will be released in a few days or so. So be ready!**

**Now, I'm sure a lot of you want to talk about the swamp scene. All I will say is that I got the idea from Hunter X Hunter, particularly the first chapter. This was thanks to the fact that Naoko Takeuchi is married to series creator Yoshihiro Togashi. So, I decided to use this fact to my advantage. Plus, I am putting a more fantastical view on the world of Knights of the Galaxy. Think of it as a Modern-Fantasy world. That, and I also pointed out earlier that this is an AU (Alternate Universe), so trek at your own risk.**

**And that's it for now! I hope you all are looking forward to the start of this new Adventure. Heck, I know I am!**

_**Next Chapter: Seiya Furuya battles Cassios for the reward of the Pegasus Trial, what will await him and Mia when their ****paths cross and they are hunted by an unknown assassin!?**_

_**Chapter 1: Revive! Legendary Hero!**_

**So, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then**_**...Burn your Cosmos!**_


	5. Chapter 1: Seiya Furuya

_**Once upon a time, years and years ago...there was a little princess, and she was very sad...for her mother and father had died.**_

_**Before the princess appeared a traveling prince...riding upon a white pegasus.**_

_**He had a regal bearing and a kind smile. The prince wrapped the princess in a gentle embrace...and gently wiped the tears from her eyes.**_

_**"Little one," he said, "who bears up alone in such deep sorrow. Never lose that strength or nobility, even when you grow up." He then handed the princess a small chain-pendant. "I give you this to remember this day. We will meet again. This pendant will lead you to true joy, one day."**_

_**Perhaps the pendant the prince gave her was a sign of engagement.**_

_**This was all well and good, but so impressed was she by him...that the princess vowed to become a prince herself one day.**_

_**But was that really such a good idea?**_

* * *

**Six Years Ago...**

Under the night sky, where a river of stars flowed through it, three kids were lying on the ground of a large grassy plain. These three consisted of a seven year old boy and two pre-teen girls (one wore a silver mask while the other had pink long hair). While relaxing, the boy noticed a star shooting across the sky.

"Oh!" The boy shouted as he jumped up. "That star! It's moving like it was shot out of a slingshot!"

"Oh, that..." The girl with pink hair said. "That's probably the Prince.

"The Prince!" The boy repeated with stars in his eyes. "You mean the one from the story, right!?"

"Knock it off, it's just a passing comet." The girl with the mask said in a nonchalant tone.

"W-What!?" The boy jumped back in both surprise and disappointment. He looks back at the pink haired girl, who only turned away from his glance while whistling.

"My bad." The pink haired girl said before looking back up at the sky. "But you'll never really know it's him until you see him up close." The boy was now starring at the girl in confusion. "I mean, if we stay in the village and train to be Knights our whole life, then there will be a mountain of things we'll never understand."

"Heh, I see...You want to be a Saint." The girl with the mask said with an amused chuckle. "You want to betray Athena, huh? Okay then, go travel the world and meet all the people you want." She then sat up and stretched her arms. "Oh, and some new friends as well."

"New friends?" The boy repeated again.

The pink haired girl sat up as well. "Hey, I never said I wanted to be a Saint! I just want to be someone who can live freely." The pink haired girl then glanced at the boy. "Besides, I don't wanna go off and abandon my friends." She then looks up at the sky again. "I want travel and live my own life. Gathering mighty warriors, falling in love with fair and gentle princesses, and fight for their hand in marragie."

"Huh, sounds like the prefect fairy tale." The boy teased while chuckling to himself. "Perfect for a Fake-Prince!"

"Shut it!" The pink haired girl snapped back.

The girl with the mask remained silent before lying back down. "Hmm...sounds like the perfect lfe for a true Saint."

* * *

**Knights of the Galaxy: Saint Seiya**

**Chapter 1: Seiya Furuya**

* * *

**Present Day: Sanctuary-Trial Grounds**

In the stadium, a robbed man wearing a golden mask steps forward from the shrine near ring. He holds up his hands, and motions them in a manner that alerts the other Knights to step forward. "Now, step forward...Finalist of the Pegasus Trial!"

From both sides of the arena came a set of two Knights (both of which were a man and woman). On the left side was a giant man who had the face of a fierce monster. This man was named Cassios, and the woman standing next to him was his teacher Ophiuchus Shaina. Cassios let out a wicked snarl as the two reached the center of the stadium.

Standing against them was a women who wore a silver mask that was similar to the one Shaina was wearing. This woman was standing in old tattered training clothes and stood with a certain style of confidence. The woman in question was Eagle Marin, and standing next to her was her student...a young boy who also wore old clothing, similarly to his teacher. He glared at Cassios who continued to chuckle at him. This boy was named Seiya Furuya...and he is the hero of his story. This is his Pegasus Fantasy.

"So far, you have each defeated nine warriors in battle." The man with the golden mask spoke as the two warriors continued to glare each other down. "You two are the only warriors remaining." The man placed his staff on the ground. "The one who prevails this day shall become one of Athena's honored Knights. And to him shall go..."

"Please wait, Master!" Shaina yelled before getting to her knees. She bows to the masked man and continues to speak. "Forgive me for interrupting you, but there is something I want to say before we begin!" After saying this, Shaina turned her attention towards Seiya. "There is a rumor afoot that Seiya left Sanctuary last night..."

"Left Sanctuary!?" One of the Knights said to the person standing next to him. "Is this true?" Mia looked on in confusion as another Knight from the stands spoke up. "Marin, as Seiya's instructor you are always with him. Is this true? You know the punishment for leaving Sanctuary."

"There must be some mistake." Marin said as she stepped forward. "It's true that the last few nights of our special training have taken us outside of Sanctuary, but..."

Before Marin could finish, Seiya stepped up in a fit of anger. "Master, this charge is nonsense!"

"Don't play innocent!" Shaina shouted while pointing at Seiya in a some what mocking manner. "You tried to flee because you were afraid to fight my Cassios, whose strenght is far greater than your own!" While the female Knight said this, Seiya continued to growl in anger. "Besides, a Japanese has no right to be a Knight of Athena!"

?: "I'm not so sure about that."

The two female saints, along with the hiding Mia, turned to see one of the knights emerge from the stands. He walks towards the spot that the Master was in and stood next to him. Both female knights knew who this man was. "Aiolia..." Shaina said as he looked down at them.

"I know of no rule which forbids a Japanese from becoming a Knight." Aiolia said before turning his attention to Shaina. "That right can only be decided in battle."

"Aiolia is right." The Master spoke, silencing the entire arena. "This will all be settled in battle. If Seiya fled from cowardice, he will lose, for victory will not favor a coward." The Master struck the ground with his staff. "Let the Contest begin! To the victor I shall award this cloth!"

"Ahhh...A Cloth..." One of the Knights said in awe. "It's a Cloth!" Another spoke in surprise. "That one has been passed down from the Age of Heroes." Mia noticed the reactions of the other Knights and wonder why they were all shocked by this. "It enables its wearer to release the greatest power of any on Earth..." At this point, the Knights were in complete fear now. "Truly the proof of Knighthood..."

"That mark on the box..." Mia said quietly as she started to write down her findings on the notepad. "It's the same mark that was on the tablet that grandfather showed me..."

_"So that's a cloth..."_ Seiya said in his mind. _"It was to obtain a Cloth that I came to Greece when I was little!"_ He then turns to glare at Cassios. _"I've been put through so much hell over these past years...from that jerk..."_ Seiya then glanced over at Marin. _"And even my own teacher..."_

While lost in his thoughts...Cassios emerges from behind Seiya and grabs him the clutch of his gigantic hand. With an evil chuckle, he lifts the young trainee into the air. "Little Seiya, you should have run away last night when you had the chance. Perhaps that cloth is worth more to you than your life?" Cassios' eyes strikes Seiya with their piercing gaze. "But I won't let you have it! The cloth belongs to me, a Greek! Hahahahaha!" With this laugh, the giant Knight begins to squeeze the life out of Seiya. "But enough talk! I'll squeeze you like a lemon."

Seiya yelled out in pain as Cassios smiled wickedly. "But wait! What's the hurry? Why waste my last chance to play with you?" His smile grew with every word. "Yes, I'll dismember you little by little. Do you like that idea, Seiya? Hahaha!" After saying this, Cassios raised his left hand into the air, preparing to strike Seiya. "First, your ear!"

**SKREK!**

Mia, Aiolia, and Shaina look on with shock and horror...as a single bloody ear falls to the ground. The entire stadium rose up in cries of disgust and abject disbelief...As Cassios held the left side of his head, while blood was gushing out from where his ear was. Seiya lands on his feet, instantly getting into a fighting stance. "Argh! M-My ear!" Cassios continued to scream. "It's gone!"

Seiya himself was breathing heavily before letting out a light grin. "I like your dismemberment idea, Cassios! What shall I rip off next?" While the young Knight was saying this out loud, his mind was saying something completely different. _"Damn it! I can't get caught like that again!"_

"Today I sense around Seiya an energy I've never sensed before." Aiolia said while standing next to Marin. "Marin, have you actually succeeded in developing Seiya that far?" The Eagle Knight remained silent as she watched her student fight.

_"The Cloth will be mine! And I'll take it home to Japan!"_ Seiya said in his inner thoughts. Soon, his confidence started to rise, and his smile became more confident. _"Stop cringing, Cassios! I've got a few scores to settle with you..."_ The young trainee stood firm as he prepared himself. _"And I'm going to settle them all here before I go!"_

The stadium went silent as the Knights watched Cassios slowly get to his feet. "Aagh...H-How? He took my ear...Little Seiya took..." The giant man growled in pain, a pain that soon evolved into burning anger. Cassios glared at Seiya with pure rage as he slowly removed his hand from his missing ear-hole.

Seiya smiled at this, and began to playfully step around him while staying in a fighting stance. "I'll speak into your good ear, this time." A cheerful Seiya said. "What piece of you shall I take next, Cassios?"

"Wh-What?" Cassios said, his anger growing more and more with each second.

Seiya gets near Cassios and taps his head with a giddy grin. "Come on! I'll let you choose it yourself!" He jumped back with a back-flip and performed a few tricks as if he were in the circus. These actions confused Mia, while the Knights in the stadium looked on in pure anger while Marin and Aiolia groaned in both annoyance and embarrassment. "Haha! That way even an imbecile like you can grasp the totality of your defeat."

This action finally causes Cassios to snap as he lets out a mighty roar. "You-!"

**SWAK!** Before he could finish his battle cry, Seiya striked him with a ferocious kick to the chin. "How 'bout your chin!?"

Shaina and her men looked on in complete shock. "C-Cassios got hit again!" One of the Knights shouted as Cassios collided with a nearby wall.

Cassios slowly got to his feet and stared at Seiya in complete disbelief as Seiya smirked at his pain. "Th-This can't be happening!" Cassios hissed. "You never defeated me even once before..." The giant warrior jumped up and charged at Seiya. "You've lost to me for six years!"

**THUNK!** Seiya quickly punches Cassios in the gut. "Your fat gut, then!?" The young Knight continued to strike the giant warrior with multiple jabs to different parts of his body. "Your chest! Your arm! Or here! Your nose! What about this!?" Once his barrage of punches were done, Cassios fell to the ground. Seiya then looked down at the ground with near Cassios and raised his fist

Mia continued to record the fight on her mini-camera. "Incredible, his attacks are so fast. I can barely see them." As she said this...the wind began to blow past her in a fast rate. This caused her camera to glitch and malfunction. "H-Huh!? No! Don't freak out on me now!" The breeze grew stronger and stronger, almost as if...it was being drawn to Seiya's fist.

Marin let out a amused chuckle. A surge of energy soon surrounds Seiya's fist. "Seiya, focus your power!" Marin said in her thoughts. "Focus your body and spirit! To the part of you that will strike! To your hand!" At that point, the energy had grew to an out of control surge of power.

**KA-BOOOOOOM!** Seiya struck the ground with his powered fist, destroying the land near Cassios. Once the smoke cleared...Seiya was standing in a crater as Cassios looked on in true horror. He was no longer stronger than Seiya. He was no longer at the same level of power as Seiya. He...was no where near Seiya in terms of power. The young Knight had officially dwarfed him in terms of fighting spirit.

Seiya chuckles at this, while Cassios begins to back away in fear. "U-Uh...uh..."

"So, Cassios, now do you see why you lost?" Seiya said with a bright smile on his face. "Because for the last six years we've shared the trial of Sanctuary, I'll spare your life."

"That smile of your's says otherwise." Mia commented, writing down some notes in her notepad.

"Seiya masterfully focuses his chi in both his punch and his kick!" One of the Knights in the stands said. "Seiya truly understands the martial philosophy of a Knight." Another Knight stated. "Cassios' defeat is certain."

Hearing this caused Shaina to let out a low sigh. "Fools." The female Knight said, catching their attention. "You're easily impressed."

"Uh, Shaina..." One of the Knights tried to say, but their words fell silent as the female Knight glanced at them.

"You think Seiya deserves to win the Cloth!?" Shaina said in growing frustration. "Seiya, the Japanese..."

Upon hearing this, Cassios once again flew into a blind rage. He let out another battle cry and struck the ground in front of Seiya. **KABOOOM!** "I won't let you have the cloth!" He struck the column near Seiya, who was dodging his now beserker fist. "It is a precious legacy of Ancient Greece!" Cassios raises his left fist with mighty force as Seiya prepared for his attack. "You have no right to wear it, Japanese!"

**FWAP!** Seiya caught Cassios' oncoming fist and let out a wide grin. "You still don't get it. It's you who have no right to it, Cassios!" Seiya said, slowly pushing the giant's fist away.

"What?" Cassios said in a weak voice.

"You've only acquired the outward, destructive strength of a Knight!" Seiya grin deepened as energy began to engulf him. "But you've never even glimpsed the universe within your body."

"Universe?" Cassios weakly said as he started to slowly back away.

At that moment, an image flashed through Mia's eyes. "W-What the-!?" The you female stepped back as the image began to emerge from Seiya. At that moment, Mia thought she had saw the universe. Seiya stepped back from Cassios and entered a strange stance. Though Mia did not know what this stance was, the reaction of the other Knights keyed her in on it's importance.

"What?" One Knight shouted. "What's that stance of Seiya's!?" Another screamed.

Aiolia stepped back in surprise while Marin stood calmly. "Hmm...It can't be..."

"Cassios, I'll tell ya one more time- you're going to lose, so just give up already!" Seiya said as he began to move his arms.

Hearing this offended Cassios, causing his fear to return to anger. "F-Fool! If you really can see the universe in your body, you can have the cloth!" The giant man yelled out.

Shaina soon realized the stance that Seiya was in. "Th-That's..." Shaina stepped forward and studied the young Knight. Seiya continued to move his arms in a hypnotic manner. However, with each movement, the knights arm matched a point, a point that would seem familiar to the eyes of a Knight. _"The Constellation Pegasus! Seiya's hands are tracing the locations of Pegasus' 13 Stars!"_ Shaina snapped out of her trance and rushed to the ring. "Watch out! Don't go near him, Cassios!"

"What!?" Cassios yelled, quickly turning to face Shaina...but it was too late.

Seiya dashed towards his enemy and unleashed his attack. _**"Pegasus Meteor Fist! (Pegasus Ryusei Ken!)"**_ In a blink of an eye, Seiya released a furious barrage of punches, each of which strikes Cassios repeatedly. With a surge of power, Seiya strikes Cassios with one final punch, which strikes the giant warrior in the stomach. This attack sends Cassios flying into the air. Mia sees this and quickly jumps back as Cassios crashes into the rock that she was hiding behind.

Seiya looks up at the area that Cassios fell in and as the dust began to clear, Mia was completely frozen in shock with a nervous smile. She then notices that her hiding place was destroyed, leaving her out in the open. Mia then looked down at the arena and noticed...that Seiya had spotted her. Her face immediately went pale as the young Knight stared at her with only curiosity in mind.

* * *

**And that's another chapter! Hey everyone, I'm sorry this chapter took so long to release. I was originally going to release the chapter over the weekend. However...I was not expecting the chapter to be so long. I had to go through so many rewrites. But in the end, I had no choice but to split it into two chapters. So, here we are. Anyway, let's get into some quick explanations.**

**The difference between a Saint and Knight. Now, I know that a Saint is what the Knights are originally called in the OG Saint Seiya, but I decided to do something different. The reason I am calling Athena's warriors Knights is because of the new Netflix remake. Plus, It also came from me wanting to add more of a meaning to the name.**

**So basically, a Knight is a warrior who serves under the Goddess Athena, while a Saint is someone who rebels against her and are Knights for another. Who that other is will be revealed in the future. I hope some of you aren't mad about the change.**

**Next up, the inclusion of the Utena backstory. Though Utena, the Rose Bride, and the Student Council won't be playing a role in the main story for a long LONG time, I still want to place this here, so it and later events have a stronger meaning to them. Also, for those who are wondering if this is set before or after the anime...I'll let the next chapter answer that question.**

**Okay, now onto Seiya. For this chapter, I wanted to show off more of Seiya's character and personality. In Knights of the Galaxy, Seiya is portrayed more playful compared to his manga counterpart. For some, it may not seem present, but It will be in later chapters. This stems from me just wanting to give each of our main characters their own unique personalities, compared to the original...where they are all the same-ish. Also, I left out all of the flashback bits regarding Seiya and Marin's training. I want to save that for the Silver Saints Arc. Why?...Oh, you all know why.**

**Finally, this series will include all the other Saint Seiya material. So be on the lookout for characters from Episode G, Saintia Sho, Next Dimension, The Lost Canvas, Soul of Gold, Omega...and even the dreaded Netflix remake and Heaven Chapter mini-series. Oh, good times are waiting for us.**

**Lastly, I want to take this moment to thank you all for the comments and feedback from the Prologue. It means a lot to know that you all are giving this series a chance. I promise you all that this series will not disappoint. So, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then..._Burn your Cosmos!_**

_**P.S.: I have one final announcement for you all. I may have found a look hole. With that, one more faction is joining the grand story that is Knights of the Galaxy, and that faction is...Yoshihiro Togashi! The loop hole is that Naoko Takeuchi is married to Togashi, so if she wasn't married to the man, then I wouldn't be using his work. Why am I using his work? Because it goes into the theme of Heaven VS. Hell. A theme that will be explored in later Sagas.**_

_**Yu Yu Hakusho and Hunter X Hunter are property of Weekly Shonen Jump, Shueisha, Madhouse, and Viz Media. Please support the official release.**_

_**Kurumada X Takeuchi X Togashi**_

_**Knights of the Galaxy: Saint Seiya**_

_**P.P.S.:There will be no more additions to the series. I want to keep this strictly between Kurumada and Takeuchi. All series beyond their's are included due to their connections to Kurumada and Takeuchi. Thank you all, and I hope you enjoy the series.**_


	6. Chapter 2: Will of Wildfire

On the other side of the mountain lied a small port town, this town was named Inizo Village. On one of the boats that was docking at the harbor, lied a small black cat which carried two katana's on it's back. The cat itself was sleeping in a net of unused rope. As the boat docked, a crewman sounded the horns, waking the cat from it's sleep as it jumped up in surprised. After landing on it's paws, the cat went on to stretch it's legs before look up at the horn.

"...Geez, warn a guy before you ring that damn thing." The cat said while rubbing the back of its head. The black cat then went on to look out towards the front of the boat. "So, that's where the new holder is?" The cat then stood on two paws and tied the string that connected it's swords. The cat then began it's journey, the journey to find the next wielder of Wildfire.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Will of Wildfire**

* * *

Seiya dashed towards his enemy and unleashed his attack. **_"Pegasus Meteor Fist! (Pegasus Ryusei Ken!)"_** In a blink of an eye, Seiya released a furious barrage of punches, each of which strikes Cassios repeatedly. With a surge of power, Seiya strikes Cassios with one final punch, which strikes the giant warrior in the stomach. This attack sends Cassios flying into the air. Mia sees this and quickly jumps back as Cassios crashes into the rock that she was hiding behind.

Seiya looks up at the area that Cassios fell in and as the dust began to clear, Mia was completely frozen in shock with a nervous smile. She then notices that her hiding place was destroyed, leaving her out in the open. Mia then looked down at the arena and noticed...that Seiya had spotted her. Her face immediately went pale as the young Knight stared at her with only curiosity in mind.

"Hey..." Seiya started to say, while Mia slowly stepped away from the unconscious Cassios. Before the young knight could verify the person he was seeing-

"The battle is over!" The Pope declared, catching Seiya's attention. At that moment, Mia quickly turned and ran away from the arena, her figure shadowed by the dust from Cassios' landing. One of the Knights standing near the Pope snapped their finger, alerting two other warriors as they both picked up a...large metal box and brought it into the arena. The two then sat it in front of Seiya. The metal box itself contained glyph's of what seemed to be a Pegasus and a set of armor. "Athena has acknowledged Seiya as a new Knight! As proof of your Knighthood, I give you the cloth!"

Seiya was surprised by this result, as was everyone else in the stadium. Marin and Aiolia watched on in silence, while Shaina and her men silently glared at the young Knight in training. "Grr...Th-That Seiya..." One of the Knights growled in anger.

Seiya walked up to the box and slowly put his hand on it. After feeling it's warm steel surface, the young Knight in training stepped back with a deep breath. "I...did it..." Seiya said as a smile began to crept upon his face. "I finally obtained an cloth..." Once a few seconds passed...Seiya jumped up into the air and landed on top of the steel box as he hugged the item as if it were a friend he hadn't seen in a long time. "Yeah! I did it! I can finally go back to Japan! Woo-ho!"

"Now, a warning, Seiya." The Pope stated, catching Seiya's attention. "Since the age of heroes, the knights have protected Athena and Defended Justice...And so the Cloths are to be worn only to defend justice..." As he said this, Seiya's excitement had started to die down. "They must never be used for personal gain or for personal battles." Marin walked over and pulled Seiya off of the steel box. "If you ever violate this law and defile your Cloth...You will be branded as a Saint. Knights from all over the world will descend upon you. Never forget that, Seiya..."

Once this was said, the steel box began to glow, catching the attention of all the Knights. The box rose into the air and transformed...into a small steel charm. The charm than floats to Seiya, where it lands in his hands. The light fades from the charm as Seiya lets out a wide grin.

* * *

The full moon shined through the window of an old ruined home, where Seiya was lying on a nearby bed. The young Knight was starring at the Steel Pegasus Charm while smiling to himself. He tossed the Charm up into the air and let it spin for a few seconds as his mind recounted the trial he had to go through in order to get the Cloth. However, his mind centered on one thing...and that was the mysterious girl he saw outside of the arena, the one who looked like an Outsider. The Steel Charm landed in his hand, as...

?: "Seiya!"

Seiya jumped up from where he was sitting at before quickly turning to face the individual that called out to him. It was Marin, who was laying on her own bed, relaxed and in this case, keeping to herself. "Don't scare me like that, Marin!"

Marin chuckled at this before speaking her thoughts. "Did you not hear what the Master told you?" The female Knight said before sitting up. "Don't blame me if you accidentally activate the Charm without a good reason and your eyeballs burst."

"M-My eyeballs?" Seiya asked with a look of a horror on his face.

"Seiya, want to know the name of the box that Charm contains?" Marin asked as she sat up. "It was called Pandora's Box in ancient times. The same box the Gods told her never to open, and because she opened the lid, countless evil spirits were unleashed upon the world...That, was Pandora's Box!" After saying this, the Eagle Knight turned to face her student. "On that day, the Demons and Spirits were born. And even the Undead: Ghosts, began to walk upon the earth from their graves."

"Y-You're joking, right, Marin?" Seiya said while getting into a fighting stance.

"But Seiya, the Cloth is meant to protect your body." Marin reminded her student. "If ever your life is in danger, you mustn't hesitate to activate the Charm and put on the Cloth. Whether the Charm holds a Demon, a Spirit...or a spark of hope."

**KRASH!** The wall nearby Seiya's bed came crashing down...as a group of Knights came rushing into the room. They began to quickly search through the room for three things: Marin, Seiya, and the Steel Charm that contained the Pegasus Cloth. However, as the Knights ransacked the room, none of the three targets came into sight. After a minute of searching, the Knights gathered together.

"Ugh!" One of the Knights groaned. "They're not here!?" He asked his the other knights.

Just as he asked this...a shadowy figure emerged from the hole the other individuals had created. Unlike the ones who served Athena, this figure wore armor that was more a costumed to a Japanese Shogun. A metal mask hid his face, as the other warriors slowly stepped away from him. The figure looked around the room and noticed a key fact...not only were Seiya, Marin, and the Charm gone...but so were most of Seiya's belongings.

The Armored figure soon turned to face the direction he had just came in. "...He's planning to take the Cloth and escape from Sanctuary." The Armored figure faced his supposed followers and gave them a single order..."After them! Seiya and Marin must not reach Inizo Village alive!"

* * *

A quiet air hung over the ruins of Sanctuary, as all the warriors who lived in this area were in a deep slumber. The stars decorated the night sky, making it seem like the galaxy was a beautiful ocean that loomed over us all. However, this sense of calmness was disturbed by the sound of feet colliding on the ground. This sound was coming from Marin and her student Seiya, who were running for their lives from an approaching threat.

Seiya continued to breath heavily while carrying his travel sack, before asking his teacher and friend a simple question. "W-Wait, Marin! Why do we have to sneak away!?" Seiya asked his teacher as they ran past some ruins. "Why slink off in the night when I could leave for the Village in the morning!?"

"You'd be a corpse by morning, Seiya." Marin calmly said as they kept running.

"What?" Seiya was now confused by his teachers response.

As they continued to run, Marin explained herself. "You took the Cloth from Shaina and her cronies. They'll never allow you to take it away from here." Marin said...before coming to a stop. Seiya saw this, but before he could react, he trips and falls over. This causes the Charm to activate, releasing the Steel Box. As he hit the ground...the Box fell on top of him. "But it seems we were too late anyway."

Seiya slowly held his head up and was able to look up at what Marin was talking about...and it was none other Shaina, the Snake Knight. Seeing this caused Seiya to jump up and stand his ground. "Unh! Wh-Why all the hate, Shaina?" The young Pegasus Knight yelled. "I beat Cassios fairly-I've done nothing to deserve your hate!"

Shaina ignored Seiya's rant and looked directly at his teacher. "Marin...Will you stand aside and let me take Seiya!?" Shaina said as she glared directly at her eternal rival. "Or will you fight me to save him?"

Marin starred at the female Knight for a few seconds before letting out a small chuckle. "Ha! He's a big boy, now." The Eagle Knight said, causing her student to give her a questioning look. "Seiya, if you want to go home, you'll have to by Shaina."

Before Seiya could respond to this...**SKREEEEE!** "Ah!?" Shaina's claw came rushing at him, sending the young teen flying into the air with an uppercut, one that gave him the image of a Cobra that tangled itself around him, choking the life out of him...while electrocuting him at the same time! "AAAAAAHHHHH!" The young teen slammed into the ground as Shaina jumped into a fighting stance. "Oooh...I feel like I just got toasted by fifty thousand volts." Seiya groaned.

"**THUNDER COBRA!**" Shaina yelled while clenching her fist. She quickly strikes the air...cutting Seiya's shirt!

"Unh-uh!" Seiya groaned in response to being attacked. "_Another jolt like that and I'd be golden brown and flaky._" The young Knight thought before glaring at Shaina. "Sorry, but it's my turn." He charges at the female Knight and unleashed his signature attack. "Try my Pegasus Meteor Fist!" **FLASH!** Seiya sent a storm of mighty punches towards Shaina...yet, the Cobra Knight remained calm.

"How cute." Shaina said with a small chuckle. "But your meteor punches look like gutter balls to me." The Knight started to walk towards the flying fist. "They may have worked on that novice Cassios, but they can't hurt me...because...I CAN SEE EACH OF YOUR PUNCHES CLEARLY!" Shaina raised her fist in the air. "I can even count them!" She thought...before she deflected ALL of Seiya's punches with her own punches! "Not enough to help you against a true Knight!"

"Wh-What!?" Seiya jumped back in suprise. "She blocked all of my punches!"

"Fool!" Marin said in a scolding manner. "That shouldn't surprise you. Shaina's throwing more than 90 punches per second. Of course she's blocking you!"

Upon seeing this sight, all Shaina could do was laugh. "I'll tell you this in parting, Seiya..." **SHWAK!** The female Knight raised her Cobra fist into the air, signifying the strike of the Cobra! "To beat me, you'd have to throw at least 100 per second!" With this, she unleashed another Thunder Strike, one that sent Seiya flying into the air. Once again, this caused the young teen to collide into something..this time, he collided with the Steel Box that contained the Pegasus Cloth. Both Seiya and the Box went crashing over a small hill and fell to the ground. Shaina walks to ledge and looks down with a twisted joyful glee. "And that's nearly impossible for a mere mortal. Your hands would have to move faster than the speed of sound! Ha ha!"

"There are Knights who can do that, though." Marin said as she approached the female Knight from behind. Shaina turned to face the Eagle Knight as the air around them became intense as the each starred the other down. However...this intense air was cut. It was cut by the arrival of another figure, a figure that brought an aura of darkness. This darkness seemed familiar to Shaina as she lowered her stance while Marin held her standing. "I see it now...You always were a failure, Shaina. It makes sense you would defect." She turned to face the darkness...as it belonged to the Armored figure. "But to side with the Demons, with Queen Beryl...you truly are a Human."

The Armored figure walked past Mia and towards the cliff where Seiya and the Cloth had fallen. He looked down at the young teen and gave him a devilish aura. However, before he could step towards the Knight...**ROAR!** The figure halted their movement...as a large White Tiger with black strips on it's back landed in front of Seiya. The Armored Figure was surprised by this before noticing that there was a small cat sitting on the tiger's back. The cat, which carried two katana's on it's back leaps off of the tiger and faced the Armored figure.

"Finally decided to show yourself, huh!?" The cat said to the Armored figure. The cat then chuckled before leaping into the air...and being consumed by fire. This sight shocked both Marin and Shaina, as The Armored figure stood prepared to fight. The flames disappeared and in the cats places...was a young man with black hair, blue eyes, and covered in red and white armor. The young man landed on his feet and stood his ground. "Fighting evil with righteousness! Ryo, of the Wildfire! En-garde!

Seiya slowly looked up to see the mysterious warrior standing in front of him. "R-Ryo...of the Wildfire?" The young Knight said as he barely got to his feet.

Ryo glanced back at Seiya, before turning to face the Armored Figure. The Armored Figure himself let out a confident chuckle. "Brave talk from a Celestial whose a far way from it's Kingdom." The Armored Figure said before pulling out his weapon: a spinning sickle connected to a chain (yeah, I don't know the name of that type of weapon, if someone can help me, I would very appreciate it).

He throws the end of the chain towards Ryo, who quickly jumps over the weapon...as it strikes Seiya instead, sending the Pegasus Knight flying towards the ground. Ryo then came in with a flying kick, one that connected with the Armored Figure's face. Once this was done, Ryo's ally: the large white tiger leap towards the figure and attacked with it's claws. Yet, the figure only stood there as the two got on the defensive. "...Is that the best you can do?"

Marin and Shaina slid down the hill, as Seiya regained his footing. Ryo and the tiger stood in front of Seiya...as the Armored Figure launched an attack on the Warrior of Wildfire! At the last second, Ryo blocked the attack with his arms, causing the two to enter a struggle, a struggle that caused the very earth around them to shake and erupt. Finally, Ryo pushed the figure away before leaping away. The figure's lunged slash caused the ground to break apart, as if the very wind strikes it.

"This soldier of doom sure packs a punch." Ryo said before getting into a fighting stance.

Seiya ran up to the Warrior of Wildfire and grabbed him by his shoulder, causing him to face the young teen. "Hey! You mind telling me who the hell you are!?" The Pegasus Knight yelled in anger and confusion.

Ryo freed himself from his grasp and quickly pushed the teen away. "Argh! Stay out of the way, you idiot!" Ryo shouted. "I'm trying to save your pathetic ass!"

"How much longer do you think you can withstand this?" The Armored Figure said, catching Ryo's attention. He then notices that his weapon started to glow, as the ground underneath it began to break apart, which clues in his ability to Ryo. However, before the warrior could react, the Armored Figure leap towards him...only for Ryo to quickly dodge the attack...and allow Seiya to be caught in it's path as the earth in front of him came rushing towards the young Knight...

?: "Watch out!"

The ground attack came in a flash!...destroying a large backpack in it's wake. Seiya was saved by the Outsider named Mia Koji! The two fall to the side of the battlefield, as the two warriors continued their battle. After a few seconds, the young female raised her head. "That was close." She looked back at Seiya, who held his head up in confusion. "Are you all right? We have to get out of here!"

Seiya looked over and noticed who had just saved him. "Hey, you're that Outsider from the coliseum." The Pegasus Knight said as his mind clicked. "What are you doing here? Are these weird guys with you?" The Armored Figure threw it's weapon at Ryo, who quickly jumps over it. However, the figure brought his weapon back around and caught Ryo's right leg, causing the warrior to crash face-first into the ground! Seeing this, Seiya's first reaction was to charge in and help, but he was stopped by Mia. "What are you doing!? He need's help!"

"Please wait!" Mia said as she tried to hold the Pegasus Knight.

As the Armored Figure slowly stepped towards the teen, his large feline ally came to his defense. Upon noticing this, Ryo jumped to his feet. "Out of the way, White Blaze!" Ryo said while trying to push his friend away. "There's no way you can put up a fight against him!" Despite his warning, the tiger named White Blaze leaps in to attack the Armored Figure. "Wait!" ...only for the figure to counter with a punch to the face. The tiger is able to land on it's feet, before staggering to the ground. "White Blaze...(he turns to glare at the figure) Why, you!" Ryo declared in anger as the pain from his old wound begins to effect him.

Seeing this, the Armored Figure prepared to attack once again, intending to deliver the final blow to Ryo. "Say farewell to this world! Join Queen Serenity and the Moon Kingdom in the afterlife!" The Armored Figure threw his weapon towards the warrior, and at first glance, his weapon made a direct hit...

...however, what his weapon striked was not Ryo, but the gauntlet of an arm that had protected the Warrior of Wildfire. "Well, you can leave the rest to me." A new voice said. Ryo turned to see who saved him. It was a young man, who wore the same style of armor as him, yet it shared the color blue instead of red. The man himself had blue hair and blue eyes. "Fighting evil with wisdom. Rowen, of the Heavens! En-garde!"

As both the Armored Figure and Seiya were caught off guard by this, another warrior landed behind the former. This one had the color of orange for his armor. He had dark blue hair and blue eyes, with a golden headband that decorated his forehead. "This whole scene is just too painful to watch!" The warrior said before standing up. "Fighting evil with justice. Kento, of the Stone! En-garde!"

?: "You sure are taking your time!"

The figure looked up to see a shadow standing on top of a nearby hill. This shadow turned out to be another warrior! This warrior had a light blue color for his armor. The man also had auburn hair and blue-green eyes. "Fighting evil with trust. Cye, of the Torrent! En-garde!"

Cye leaps off the hill and begins to fall towards the ground. Alongside him was another warrior who...was descending towards the ground from upside down! "Looks like I just made it in time." The warrior had a color of green for his armor, blonde hair and blue eyes. "Fighting evil with grace. Sage, of the Nimbus. En-garde!"

The two landed on the ground, as Seiya got a good look at all of them. Ryo, Sage, Rowen, Kento, and Cye. These five warriors along with the mysterious Armored Figure caused a single question to emerge in Seiya's mind, one that lead to a number of other questions to emerge: Why was this happening? Why was this happening to him now? Now, of all times. Just when his goal was finally in reach. Yet, what Seiya did not know, was that he was witnessing the rebirth of an old war. an old Holy War!

* * *

**And that was another chapter! Sorry this chapter took so long everyone. I was going through constant writer blocks, and it actually lead to me having to put the story on pause for a bit. This could also be thanks to me trying to deal with HIRO and RWBY. But after a week of thinking, I finally came to the best choice for the chapter. However, this choice came with a cost. At this moment, we are in what I would like to call the Intro Arc. This arc is supposed to introduce us to our protagonist (Seiya), the world, the conflict (the Holy War), and our antagonist (Queen Beryl). And I know that some of you are asking: Where is Sailor Moon? Where are the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask? For those who are asking this, all I can really say is: please be patient. Please. I want to flesh out this story as best as I can and not run into corners like HIRO. So at this point, or should I say in the next chapter, we will finally see some Sailor Moon characters. So once again, I say to you all: Please, be patient...because we have quite the wait.**

**Another reason why it took me so long to finish this chapter came solely from research. I started binge watching the original Saint Seiya anime on Netflix. I found myself enjoying the classic series that started it all. However, I began to notice some flaws, most of these flaws lie with the characters (though it's nowhere near RWBY's level of terrible writing) and some rather poor story beats. This flaw soon caused me to develop a theme for the fanfic, one that I hope will not offend classic fans. It also helped me develop the personalities of the five main Saints and how it connects them to their Senshi. **

**_P.S.: Saint Seiya is still a great series that I recommend watching for some old-school shonen action._**

**And finally, I would like to take this moment to talk about the new additions of this chapter: the Ronin Warriors. I'm pretty sure a LOT of you are asking:...Why was Ryo a cat? And that question will be answered in the next chapter. All I can really say is...don't expect Ryo and the boys to be around for much longer. Don't worry, their not gonna die, but this isn't their true form.**

**Lastly, I would like to add some more context to the section on Pandora's Box. Thanks to Naoko's connection to Togashi, it allows me to flex some of his series as well (mostly the big ones). So, the bit with the Box story is meant to set up the origins of Demons, Spirits, and Ghosts. This will be developed more as the series continues.**

**Sorry that this took so long to get out, everyone. I promise now that each chapter will be released fully instead of in pieces. So, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then..._In the name of the Moon, Burn your Cosmo!_**


	7. Chapter 3: The Pegasus Cloth

**Chapter 3: The Pegasus Cloth**

* * *

Ryo, Sage, Rowen, Kento, and Cye. These five warriors along with the mysterious Armored Figure caused a single question to emerge in Seiya's mind, one that lead to a number of other questions to emerge: Why was this happening? Why was this happening to him now? Now, of all times. Just when his goal was finally in reach. Yet, what Seiya did not know, was that he was witnessing the rebirth of an old war. an old Holy War!

As the five warriors surrounded the general, Seiya and Mia were completely unaware to the incoming Shaina! "All five of them are here now." Mia said, here gaze fixed solely on the warriors.

"What do ya mean?" Seiya asked, still confused by what was going on. "Do you know those weirdo's?"

Mia heard this question and quickly turned to face The Pegasus Knight with a rising smile. "They're the Legendary Samurai Troopers. The warriors who stood against Queen Beryl during the final days of the Moon Kingdom: The Ronin Warriors!" As Mia said this, all Seiya could do...was tilt his head in even more confusion. "Even now, they fight for the honor of Princess Serenity."

"Hmm..." Seiya said before lowering his head...and giving Mia a sheepish smile. "...I have no idea what you're talking about." Mia's smile quickly faded as Seiya's smile evolved into a grin. "And I really don't care either." After this, her mouth dropped open. "But you saved me from that metal jerk." The young Pegasus Knight then held out his hand. "You wanna be friends?"

Mia was caught off guard by Seiya's easy going nature, but before she could give him a reply...The Pegasus Knight quickly grabbed her by her shirt and jumps out of the way...of Shaina's Cobra Strike! "Little bastard!" Shaina growled as Seiya landed on her right side. Mia lands on her rear as Seiya lets go of her. Marin stood to the side and decided to watch both battles unfold.

"Shaina, you coward!" Seiya yelled. "Why are you trying to attack me from behind!? If you were a real Knight, then you'd know attacks to the back are seen as disgraceful!"

"You dumbass!" Shaina countered as she got to her feet. "I'm trying to KILL you! You disgraced my student, took the Cloth that was rightfully mine, soiled our holy ground with your despicable Japanese blood! As far as I'm concerned, you have no right to leave with our cherished Pegasus Cloth!" Shaina then pointed her claws in Seiya's direction. "So let's try this again...I'll give you the one chance to leave the Cloth and walk away as the coward you should be. However, if you refuse-"

"I REFUSE!" Seiya declared, cutting Shaina off before she could finish her statement.

"LET ME FINISH, DAMN IT!" Shaina shouted in outrage.

"No way!" Seiya looked over at the nearby Box that contained the Pegasus Cloth. Marin stood to the side and decided to watch both battles unfold. "I need that damned Cloth in order to get back to Japan. I put up with all those years of training...All those years of torture!" He looked over at the Pegasus Cloth. "I finally have my freedom! My ticket to a better life!" With resolve in his voice, Seiya turned to glare at Shaina. "So, no matter what you do...no matter what you say...I'm taking that Cloth, and I'm leaving this hellhole!" Upon hearing this, Shaina's only response was to growl in anger.

"I see now...He wants to go find her." Marin said in silence before returning her gaze towards the armored battle.

The Armored Figure chuckled to himself before studying his opponents. "I've got you together now." The Figure said as the five warriors prepared for battle. "I can finish you off all at once!"

"That's some big talk." Sage declared with a cocky grin. "Can you back it up!" The Warrior of Nimbus lowered his stance...before dashing towards his target. "Let's see!"

"Yeah!" Kento of the Stone shouted before leaping into battle. The Armored Figure looked back and forth as his two enemies prepared to attack him. Sage raised his hands and collided them into a single fist. He strikes at the figure, who blocks the attack with his chains. The figure then uses the chains to push Sage back, looks on in confusion as he rubs his harmed hand. Kento charged in with his extended punch. "He's mine!"...However, something catches him off guard. "Huh!?" The blade at the end of the figure's weapon came flying towards him...striking the the Stone Warrior, who is sent crashing into the ground!

Kento slowly got to his feet as Sage landed right next to him. "What power...!"

Cye saw this, and immediately leap's into the air. "You're up against me next!" The Warrior of Torrent went in and landed a few punches to the figure's helmet. He lands on his feet...as Rowen comes flying in with a spinning spiral kick, one that deals a heavy blow to the Armored Figure.

Rowen lands on his feet as a smile appears on his face. "Did I get him?"

The Armored Figure remained silent for a few seconds...before raising his chains into the air, causing his weapons to spin over him. With a single lash forward, the blade at the end of his chains went on a rampage...striking each of the four warriors. Rowen and Sage quickly regain themselves and jump to the side. Despite their injuries, the two prepare to face the figure once more..."Let me handle this." At the sound of this voice, Rowen and Sage turned to see the injured Ryo of Wildfire standing next to them.

"You're beat. You can't take him, Ryo!" Rowen said while quickly coming to his friends aid. "How long have you maintained your human form?" Ryo growled in anger as Rowen helped him to the ground.

"Take a break." Sage said to the Warrior of Wildfire. "We have some fantastic news to share with you."

"Yeah Ryo, I'll finish this one." Cye called out.

Hearing this, Kento turned to glare at his ally. "You were the last here!" The Warrior of Stone stated. "Don't you try to steal the show!"

"Oh no!" Mia said while watching the five warriors. "Their hearts and minds aren't united."

"Man, those guys kinda suck at fighting." Seiya commented while tilting his head.

Mia quickly got to her feet and called out to the five Ronin Warriors. "Listen to me! You've got to be united! You can't defeat them if you don't channel your remaining strength!" The five noticed the two individuals who were watching the battle.

The Armored Figure also noticed the two and gave the young female a death like glare. "I don't appreciate you interfering like that." With that said, the figure threw their chain weapon at the two.

"Watch out!" Seeing this, Mia quickly pushes the young teen out of the way, allowing herself to be captured.

"Hey!" Seiya called out before leaping towards the Armored Figure...

...only for Shaina to appear behind him and place one hand on his shoulder while using the other to charge up an attack. "THUNDER CLAW!" With one strike, Shaina struck Seiya's back, sending a deadly current of electricity through his body. The Pegasus Knight screamed out in pain. His body goes limp, as collides with the harsh ruined land that lied underneath him. She looked back at the motionless teen and stared at him for a few seconds...before letting out a low growl. "Damn...He's still alive..."

The Armored Figure chuckled at this as he held up Mia with his Chains. He then glances at the five Ronin Warriors and gives them a sinister chuckle. "Right. Let's see your true power." The figure begins to pull the chains back, causing the chains around Mia to slowly crush her. She screams out in pain, while Shaina joins him.

"Why, you!" Kento shouted before leaping towards the Armored Figure...right as he was enveloped in an orange light. The figure, along with the other warriors in the field noticed this. The light grew brighter, and brighter, and even more brighter...until it exploded in a single flash!...levaing a small cat in Kento's place! This was his true form. "Huh!? N-No! My Cosmo is completely gone!"

"Kento, you fool!" Rowen called out to him. "Concentrate and transform back-" Before he could finish...the same light engulfed him, Cye, and Sage. The light around them flashed, returning them to their cat forms. Ryo noticed this, along with the fact that the same light was covering his feet. He growled in anger before falling to his knees and being surrounded by red light. The light flashed...reverting Ryo to his cat form.

"Damn it...I didn't expect my Cosmo would run out so quickly..." Ryo said in a tired tone of voice. The other four quickly joined him, as the Armored Figure saw this and quickly burst into a fit of laughter. He then nodded to Shaina, who unleashed another Thunder Claw, striking the ground underneath the five cats. The mini-warriors were sent flying into the air before quickly falling to the ground.

* * *

Seiya's left hand started to twitch as the young warrior slowly regained consciousness. He looks up and sees that the five Ronin Warriors were defeated...and also cats? "Okay...now, I think I'm dreaming..." Despite his current condition, the young Pegasus Knight noticed the Steel Box that contained his holy armor. With what was left of his strength, Seiya began to crawl towards the Box, his hand slowly stretching out, almost as if he could reach it.

Marin watched her student struggle, coming to the mindset that she would not help him. This decision didn't come from a place of malice, but from a place of trust. "_Seiya...The Cloth is meant to protect your body._" Marin thought to herself...as the handle on the Streel Box started to move by itself. "_If ever your life is in danger, you mustn't hesitate to open the box and put on the Cloth. You must find out if the Box holds more evil spirits..._" Seiya's hand reached out even further, as the handle continued to shake more and more. As this happened, a surge of aura began to emerge from Seiya's hand. And in a single unknown instance...The Knight's hand finally grasped the handle of the Steel Box and pulled it! "..._or hope._"

**FWOOM!** The Steel Box opened...allowing for a creature of pure flame to emerge from the inside. "AAAH! A D-Demon!" Seiya yelled out in shock and surprise. However, instead of attacking him the creature of flames, which took on the form of a Pegasus, began to slowly fade away...leaving a metal item in its place. As smoke rose from the Metal item, Seiya's mind and eyes finally put two and two together, as the very thing that was in front of him..."What is it..."...**The Pegasus Cloth!**

* * *

"I was sure he lay groaning right around here..." Shaina said as she was looking around the area for Seiya's body. "And the Cloth Box has disappeared too."

"Forget about the boy." The Armored Figure said as he chained Mia to a nearby boulder. "We have the five guardians of Queen Serenity." He holds up Ryo by his fur. The cat growled in anger as the figure chuckled. "They can tell us where Princess Serenity is..."

Shaina continued to search for either Seiya's body or the Cloth...only for an intense air to drop upon her. She raises her head in response to this feeling. "What's this!?" The female Knight said in surprise. "I sense a terrible Cosmo flooding this whole area..." Her senses then go off in a flash, as a gust of wind strikes her right shoulder. "Seiya!?" Shaina quickly rolls back and looks around frantically for her enemy. "R-Ridiculous...But what was that incredible impact?"

As Shaina continued in her frantic pace, a single realization came into her mind. A realization that sent a chill down her spine. Wait, just before the impact, it sounded like something was tearing the sky open..." Shaina thought to herself, as the wind flow's past her. "Like the sound of a Sonic Boom..." After a few seconds, the Armored Figure began to take notice of the strange Aura. "It couldn't be Seiya's punches..." After another gust of wind passes her, Shaina finally loses her composure. "Wh-Where are you, Seiya? Show yourself!"

"Here." **KLANK, KLANK, KLANK, KLANK**. Sounds of metal clashing with each other fueled the air, as Seiya's voice called out to Shaina. "I'm over here."

Shaina turned to face the direction the voice was coming from. Upon laying eyes on Seiya, the female Knight could only gasp in surprise. "Unh! S-Seiya, you...look..."

"So, you finally put it on." Marin thought to herself as she watched Seiya enter the battlefield. "That is unmistakable proof of your Knighthood.

Seiya Furuya entered the field of battle, covered in the Pegasus Cloth! The young teen looks down at his opponent as the wind surrounds him. He then jumps from the nearby cliff and towards the ground across from Shaina. She is taken aback by this...as the Pegasus Knight falls...head first into the ground, catching the figure and Shaina off guiard. Marin lowers her head in embarrassment while Seiya struggles to get free from the little crater he created with his fall. After a few seconds, Seiya got himself free and jumped to his feet. "Sorry about that!" Seiya said while rubbing his head. "I was trying to stick a cool landing!"

"Shaina, perhaps you should retreat." Marin said while walking towards the two fighters. "You know how fearsome a Knight in his Cloth is." She reached the boulder that Mia was chained to. "Right now, no unarmored Knight is a match for Seiya." As Marin continued to talk, Seiya began to flex his muscle and do a few quick jabs.

"...I'm not so sure about that." Shaina said before raising her arm.

"What?" Marin was caught off guard by this response.

"Let's see if he's truly merged with his Cloth or not..." Shaina lunged a quick attack at the Pegasus Knight. "SHALL WE!"

Seiya was caught off guard by this and hastily raised his arms to defend himself. Each of Shaina's Cobra Strikes came at a much faster rate than normally. Though Seiya did his best to dodge each attack, his vision became quite blurry as one of her punches finally connected with his face. Marin is surprised by this, as Seiya was sent flying by Shaina's fist barrage. The young Knight falls to the ground while a triumphant Shaina walks towards him. "Ha! Just as I thought! He has no control over the Cloth." Seiya groaned in response to his pain...only for Shaina to kick him in his stomach! WHAM! "With you wearing it, that Cloth is useless!"

"Seiya!" Marin called out to her student as he was getting the life beaten out of him. "What on earth are you doing!? You have the Pegasus Cloth! This should be easy!"

"I don't know why it's not working!" Seiya yelled out while being attacked. "I pulled the lever and the Cloth revealed itself!"

"So you should have let it come to you and engulf you in it's power!"

"Uh...well, not really..." The Pegasus Knight said, holding his hands over his head.

"...W-What...?" Marin said as her anger began to fade a bit.

"I-I just ran to it and started putting it on." Seiya said...giving his teacher a sheepish smile. "I was in a hurry...I went to it..."

"...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Marin yelled in outrage to the point her mask completely broke apart by the pure force of her anger!...revealing another mask in it's place! "YOU IDIOT! I taught you the lessons on how to connect your Cosmo! Your AURA! But now...you forced the connection! You idiot novice!" After saying this,Marin let out a sigh before looking back at her student, who was now lying on the ground, beaten and barely conscious.

The Armored Figure walked over to the unconscious Seiya and kicked him in the stomach, causing the young teen to scream out in pain. "Well, this is the power of a Pegasus? Pathetic." As the figure took a closer look at the Cloth, he realized that it had no color and the armor seemed rusty. This alone made him realize that the Cloth wasn't fully active. While this was going on, Ryo used his teeth to grab one of his nearby swords and began to crawl on his four paws towards the unsuspecting figure. The Armored Figure then grabbed Seiya by his Cloth and held him up. "Tell me boy...why are you so hesitant in fighting Shaina?" Shaina was caught off guard by this question. "I've noticed that earlier, NONE of your Meteor Punches even attempted to strike her. Why is that?"

Seiya took a few seconds to breath before giving both warriors his answer. "Because...Shaina is a woman..." The female Knight was surprised by this response as Seiya continued. "No matter how powerful a man is...He doesn't want to fight a woman." He then looked up at the Armored Figure and gave him a burning glare. "Besides...My sis and Utena...taught me...that a Knight...A PRINCE SHOULD NEVER LAY THEIR HANDS ON A WOMAN! NEVER!" Shaina, the figure, and Ryo were all taken aback by Seiya's strong declaration.

Marin scoffed at this response. "Humph! Spoken like a true amateur."

Mia: "You're wrong!"

The Eagle Knight turned to face the young girl who was chained to the boulder. "He's being chivalrous!" Mia stated towards the female warrior. "I may not know who Seiya is, but even I can see that he's being a proper gentlemen! A true Knight!"

Upon hearing this, Marin only chuckles to herself. "Haha...We'll see about that." The Knight then walks towards the field of battle and calls out to the combatants. "Soldier of Doom!" Marin called out to the figure. "As you heard, that child has no intention of fighting Shaina. And from what I see...it seems his words have touched her." The Armored Figure turned to face the female Knight, who's only response was to lower her gaze. "So...will you destroy him yourself?"

The Armored Figure looked back at the injured Pegasus Knight and began to chuckle to himself. "Very well...I'll end this...MYSELF!" The figure raised his weapon into the air and was prepared to strike Seiya with it...However, a seething pain emerged. A pain that came from the hand that was holding Seiya's Cloth. The figure took a single glance at the teen, and noticed...that his Cloth had gained a color (silver and red), and that Aura was emerging from the Pegasus Knight. "ARGHHHHHH!" The figure screamed in pain, releasing Seiya from his grasp...and allowing Ryo to jump in and cut him from behind. "AAAAH!"

Shaina sees this and quickly raises her claws into the air. "THUNDER CLAW!" A bolt of lightning shoots down from the sky and strikes Ryo in the back! The small cat falls to the ground while the Armored Figure sends Seiya flying with an powered kick. The Pegasus Knight lands next to the wounded Ryo.

"Seiya!" Mia screamed out as Marin remained silent.

"Ryo! No!" Rowen shouted as the three other cats struggled to stand on their paws.

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**Sorry that this took so long to get out, everyone. This chapter was originally supposed to be a lot larger. However, I realized the length was too long for you all, so I decided to split it into two chapters: Chapters 3 and 4. Sorry ****again**** that this chapter took so long to get out, but I'll explain my reasons soon.**

**So, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then..._In the name of the Moon, Burn your Cosmo!_**


	8. Chapter 4: The Pegasus of Wildfire!

**Chapter 4: The Pegasus of Wildfire!**

* * *

Seiya Furuya, the Pegasus Knight, and Ryo Sanada, the Warrior of Wildfire were lying on the ground, injured and at the point of near death. Seiya's left hand began to twitch, as the Pegasus Knight slowly raised his head. Pain had completely consumed his body...yet, Seiya continued to push on. He had finally reached his goal, he had FINALLY obtained the Pegasus Cloth. He could FINALLY go home! But now, his goal was slowly drifting away from him. He struggled to connect with the Cloth...He shows mercy to Shaina, even though she continues to harm him...and he can't even save some a girl he just met. At this point...Seiya was not ready for the outside wrold.

?:"...Want to save them?"

Seiya's eyes flashed open, as he slowly looked down at the cat that was lying next to him. Ryo was using his teeth to hold up his sword. "You hear me, Knight...? Do YOU want to save them...!?"

"Y-Yeah..." Seiya reluctantly said while pushing himself from the ground.. "I-I want to save Mia...and Shaina..."

"Shaina? But she's the reason you're in so much pain." Ryo slowly got to his paws. "Forget about her..."

"NO WAY!" The Pegasus Knight shouted in anger. "Even though she tried to attack me...tried to kill me...I still wouldn't fight her!" He then looked down at the cat with a pleading face. "Still! Tell me how! I'll do anything! Please, just tell me!"

"There is a way...There is only ONE way..." Ryo held up his katana and pointed it in Seiya's direction! "You...must perform a forbidden act. A fusion!" Seiya was confused by this term. "A fusion between your Pegasus Cloth and my Will of Wildfire. But in order for this to work, you will have to wear the Armor and battle the Soldier of Doom!"

"Okay!" Seiya quickly agreed.

"WHAT!? JUST LIKE THAT!?" Ryo shouted, surprised by Seiya's sudden decision.

"Yeah. Let's do it.

Ryo was shocked by what he had just heard. Seiya didn't care about any cost or sacrifice he had to make. All he cared about...was saving the lives of others. This fact scared...yet impressed Ryo, who's only response was to smile. "Okay then, let's do this Pegasus!" Ryo lifted the katana higher as Seiya took the blade in his left hand. "Here's the deal: I'm only giving what's left of my Aura. This is the Aura I used to transform myself into a human. The rest you'll have to do by yourself."

"Got it!" Seiya quickly agreed...I'm sure he forgot everything he just heard.

"Also, once you make this pact...you are entitled with the task of protecting Princess Serenity and the Moon Kingdom. If you ever go against this law, the Will of Wildfire with leave your side." Ryo gave Seiya a deep burning gaze. "By taking my blade, you are taking my creed: My vow! Do you, Pegasus Knight...agree to these terms and pledge yourself to fighting in the name of Serenity?"

"Yeah, I do." Seiya agreed...still not fully paying attention to what he was doing.

"Very well..." Seiya tightened his grip on the blade of Ryo's katana, as the small cat smiled at him. "My name is Ryo Sanada."

"Seiya Furuya!" The Pegasus Knight said with a wide grin on his face. "Nice to meet ya!" After their introductions, Seiya's grip on the blade was strong enough to cut his hand...this, was the starting point.

* * *

**BOOM!** A wave of fire and wind erupted from where Seiya and Ryo were standing in. This caught the attention of Shaina, the Armored Figure, and the other participants in this long battle. Marin quickly noticed that Ryo's other katana was being drawn into the flame-tornado. The wind started to pick around the area as the second katana flew into the tornado. "Ryo...What have you done...?" Rowen said as he and the other cat warriors looked on...the tornado soon increased it's speed...to the point where it exploded into cherry petals!?

"Well Seiya, I guess I was wrong about you." Marin commented, while the petals fell from the sky. Shaina ran towards the site of the tornado, and found something surprising in it's wake.

Standing in place of the tornado was Seiya, who was wearing a new set of armor. This armor was a combination of the Pegasus Cloth and the Wildfire armor Ryo wore. This armor (which is the second armor form for the Ronin Warriors) channeled Seiya's Cosmo and Ryo Aura, which was now a part of Seiya. Ryo himself quickly jumped back as Seiya pulled out his two katana's. Shaina was standing across from the Knight, and even she could feel the intense heat that was emanating from this new form. This new form...a form that was created from the forbidden act of fusing one's power. Behold..._**Pegasus Seiya of Wildfire!**_

"S-Seiya...!?" Shaina said, slowly stepping away in both shock and fear. "This powerful Cosmo is coming from you?!" Seiya turned his gaze towards the female Knight, causing her to jump in response. The Pegasus of Wildfire started to walk towards her, sending wave of fear into her body. Though she did not know it yet...Shaina was completely afraid.

?: "So, this is your last act!"

Shaina whipped her head to see the Armored Figure twirling his weapon in pure excitement. He walks pass the female Knight and prepares himself for battle. "I'll deal with this little bastard myself." The figure then glanced at the Cobra Knight. "There is no need for you to trouble yourself with him any further...understand?" Shaina remained silent as the figure turned and threw his weapon at Seiya. "You thought this little power-up would scare me!? I'll take you back to the Dark Kingdom so Queen Beryl can execute you!"

Seiya's only response was to hold up his two katana's and prepare for impact. One of the petals landed on the Pegasus' shoulder...only to turn to ashes upon contact. "No offense, Armored Freak...but I won't be harassed by you anymore. Stand back if you don't want to be extra crispy!" Blue Aura in the form of flames began to emerge from Seiya's body, as he dashed towards the figure. "Idiot! Now I'll show you my fighting spirit!"

"What!" Shaina gasped in shock as she noticed Seiya's power. "I can't see Seiya's slashes. I never knew Seiya could wield a sword with such skill!"

"Incredible!" Ryo said, surprised by the power that Seiya was displaying. "I knew it! This kid's got the power! He has the Cosmo!"

"Taste my..._**Burning Pegasus Meteor Fist! (**_**_Pegasasu ryūsei ken o moyashimasu!_****_)_**" Seiya yelled as he unleashed a furry of powerful...punches on the Armored Figure, destroying his armor and pride in a single attack! And yes... I said punches. Seiya was holding the swords correctly...but that's about it. You see my faithful readers, our hero Seiya can fight like a champ, with fast kicks and powerful quick jabs. He even has a Cosmo that can rival that of the Grand Pope...However, if there is one thing Seiya can't do, and I put a LOT of emphases on the word _can't_...is-

"HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO USE A SWORD!?" Shaina and Ryo shouted in outrage.

The Armored Figure, who's armor was completely destroyed, whispers something to himself before falling to the ground, unconscious and defeated. The chains around Mia disappeared, freeing the young girl. Seiya looks back at his cat ally and Shaina, and gives them a wide grin. "Sorry...I don't really know how to use a sword, I guess I can chalk that up to things I can't do!" He took out a pen and notepad and wrote down this fact on a ist that also stated other things he couldn't do. Let's just say...it was a very LONG list. The Pegasus Knight then looked up at Shaina and smiled. "Oh, and you should probably fix that mask of your's, Shaina."

Upon hearing this, Shaina noticed that her mask was cut in two. "Unh! I-I couldn't see them!" She took a step back...as her broken mask fell off of her face and onto the ground. "There was a blur and he mowed the Soldier of Doom down like he was nothing but grass. Seiya's punches exceeded Mach 1..." Revealing the face of a beautiful young woman. "The shock wave was strong enough to split my mask..." Shaina thought to herself, as blood began to spill down from her forehead. "Seiya may yet grow into a formidable Knight..."

Seiya walks up to the confused Shaina and quickly noticed her beauty. "Wow, Shaina, you're...beautiful. With your attitude, I expected a pig snout and three eyes. Guess I was wrong, hehe!" After saying this, Seiya quickly noticed that her head was bleeding. "Ah! Shaina, y-y-y-you're bleeding!" He rips off a piece of his shirt and uses it to gently wipe the blood from her face. Shaina, who was caught off guard by this, restrained her anger and let it fade away...allowing Seiya's firm yet gentle hands to heal her. "But in all seriousness, you really are beautiful..."

At that moment, the Cobra Knight lost her reasoning for attacking the young teen, as feelings of old- "No..." Shaina said before swaying his hand away. "I don't want your kindness. Next time we meet, I'll be wearing my own Cloth when we fight." She turned her gaze away from the young teen. "So you'd better have your fighting spirit."

Seiya stares at her for a bit before walking towards the female Knight...and wrapping the ripped cloth around her head, surprising Shaina. After tying it, she turns to face the Pegasus Knight...who only gives her a warm smile. "Yeah, I would rather avoid that." With that, Seiya walked away from the confused Cobra Knight. "See ya later, Shaina! Tell Cassios I'm sorry about the ear! Tell him Utena's aunt can stitch it back on."

Shaina wanted to rebuff this act of kindness, but instead...she held her hand against her injured forehead...and allowed a small smile to appear on her face. A smile that carried no malice at all...A smile that expressed gratitude. as the sun began to rise in the distance. As Seiya walks up the hill to where his master and possible new friend were, Marin looked over at the unconscious Armored Figure...only to see smoke rising from where he was supposed to be at. His body was gone. This fact brought a sense of intrigue to Marin's mind.

* * *

The sun continued to rise as Ryo crawled towards his four allies. They all gave him a look that expressed how they all felt at that moment. Ryo had just performed a forbidden act: He had transferred his remaining power to another being, and not just any being...A Knight. To his allies, this act would have been tolerable...but not this time. However, Ryo's reasoning will cause the four cat warriors to view their new battle in a different perspective.

"Ryo, what were you thinking!?" Rowen shouted as the other three waited for an answer.

"Look, I know by doing this, I've given up most of my power..." Ryo said before giving his allies a look of determination. "...but you ALL need to know this: We are the ONLY thing Princess Serenity has left. (He looked over at Sage) The Kingdom is gone...(then at Kento) Her Guardians are gone...(then at Cye)...her mother is gone." Ryo turned his gaze towards Rowen. "We're all she has left. I know you guys blame the Knights for what happened with the Moon and Earth Kingdoms...but at this moment, their the only allies we have left."

The five went silent as this info gave them much to process. "...of all the Knights...why the Pegasus...?" Kento asked.

Ryo remained silent for a few seconds before looking up at his friends with a confident grin. "Because...I trusted Master Tenma: the original Pegasus Knight. That kid...he kinda reminds me of him. He has the soul...of a proper _**Saint**_."

Marin pointed out towards the mountains. "Once you cross those mountains, you'll reach a fork in the road." The Eagle Knight explained to both her student and the outsider. "One path will take you to Athens. The other will take you down Sanctuary Hill, and lead you straight towards Inizo Village. You two can do whatever you want once you reach that point."

"So this is where we part, eh, Marin?" Seiya asked his teacher. The young teen wore the Steel Charm of the Pegasus around his neck, while Ryo's two Katana's were tied to his back.

After this was said, Mia took a moment to bow towards Marin. "Ma'am, I would like to apologize for everything that's happened. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble for you." She then directed her attention towards Seiya. "For both of you."

"Quiet." Marin said with a stern yet gentle voice. "This idiot student of mine would have found someway to cause trouble. With or without your intervention." Seiya chuckled at this response as Marin continued. "Just try to tolerate him for a bit." The Eagle Knight leans in and whispers into Mia's right ear. "If you want my advice...I suggest you leave by boat in the village. I'm pretty sure the one who sent that Soldier of Doom had the clear objective of not just killing Seiya...but you as well. So be on guard." Marin stepped back, seeing that Mia's face had gone completely pale.

"T-Thanks...I'll remember that..." Mia said with a weak smile. The young woman then turned to begin her walk down Sanctuary Hill.

As Mia walked away from Marin and Seiya, the former turned to face her one and only student. "This is it, Seiya...You're on your own now. Once you cross those mountains...the world is your's to explore and live." Seiya smiled at this before looking out towards the rising sun. "...I know I asked you this once before, but...What are you planning to do with the Cloth when you get it back to Japan?"

Seiya continued to stare out at the sun before responding to his master's question. "If I tell you, will you tell me your true name? Or...show me your face...?" He looks back at his master and gave her a simple yet honest smile, one that cemented their bond as not just teacher and student...but as friends. "...Well, see ya around Marin!" The Pegasus Knight turned and ran off. As he ran, Seiya looked back and waved to his friend. "I'll write to you every now and then! Take care!"

And with that, Seiya was gone...Marin watched her student leave the grounds of Sanctuary. She removes her mask, revealing her face to the world. The wind blew past her, as a smile appeared on her face...while a single tear fell from her eyes. "My young Seiya...I think your trials are just beginning...but know this: You are never alone..."

* * *

Mia continued walking down the road, until she reached the fork in the road that Marin had mention. She looked over at the road that lead back to Athens. On one hand, if she returned to Athens, Mia could gather her belongings and return to Japan via plane...that, or suffer a brutal death at the hands of another Armored Freak. She then looked over at the road that lead towards Inizo Village. On the other hand, if she traveled to Inizo Village, then Mia would have to travel back to Japan via boat...and it would probably take her weeks to get back home...either way, she was screwed.

"Oh...what am I going to do...?" Mia said before lowering her head in sadness. She turned her head to the left to see...Seiya who was offering a pouch of water. Mia was surprised by his appearance before noticing Ryo walk up to his left leg. Without saying anything, Mia slowly took the pouch and slowly stood up. "Where are the other Ronin Warriors?"

"...They went off to find their own successors." Ryo said before walking ahead. "Besides, I got make sure this kid learns all of my skills." His small cat head turned to cast her a quick glance. "...and figure out why you know so much about or kingdom."

Mia chuckled nervously at this while Seiya put his hands behind his head. "Aw man...well, I DID make that forbidden pact, or whatever you call it...so I guess you can come along." The Pegasus Knight said before smiling at his new friend. "I owe you for helping me save the others anyway!"

Ryo nodded at this and began his walk down the road that lead towards Inizo Village. "Come along, outsider girl. Your best bet is to come with us. If not...see you in the Afterlife." With that, the former Wildfire warrior left the two.

Mia took a moment to reevaluate her current situation before looking back at Seiya...who only held out his fist towards her. She was confused by this and looked up at the young teen who was only giving her a wide grin. "...My name is Seiya Furuya. Nice to meet ya!"

The young female looked back and forth between the fist and the young teen before smiling and bumping her own fist against his. "My name is Mia Koji. It's a pleasure to meet you, Seiya."

Seiya Furuya, Mia Koji, and Ryo Sanada. These three souls were brought together by a single night that would mark the beginning of a battle. This battle would change the very galaxy that we all live in. This is the story of Seiya Furuya, a boy who would embark on a journey of friendship, love, and adventure. As this new world seems very alien to him, one fact about the young Pegasus Knight is very clear...he will take on any enemy or any trial that comes his way. This is the story of how Seiya Furuya ended the Great Holy War and brought everlasting peace to the universe!

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**And that was another chapter! The Introduction is finally over, and now the story can truly begin! Sorry this and the chapter before took so long to get out everyone. It was originally meant to be one single chapter, but then I noticed the length and realized that you all would be reading a thirty minute chapter. So, I had no choice but to cut it down into two. And here we are! **

**Now, I know some of you are going to be asking about Seiya's personality in this fanfic and it is different from how he is portrayed in the original series. Well, my faithful readers, I am here to explain myself to you all. The short answer: Most of the characters are getting personality tweaks. The Long answer...If you all have read/watched the original Saint Seiya, you all would come to a shocking revelation...SEIYA AND THE GUYS ARE COLD-BLOODED MURDERERS! **

**Okay, okay! Calm down, I was joking. But in all seriousness, I really did notice that Seiya and his crew practically killed every opponent they've ever faced. Till this day, there is not a single enemy they have spared or given a second chance. And in regards to Seiya, he actually shows little remorse over some of the things he does. So, I am changing his persona. Yeah, I know a lot of you are gonna attack me for turning Seiya into a stereotypical shonen-protagonist, but I'm actually building on how he was somewhat portrayed at the start of the series...before every character had a Athena focused hive-mind. Also, with the inclusion of Sailor Moon (along with the other series) I needed to tone down the SS characters and how they normally act.**

**Next up, the Soldier of Doom. I originally wanted to reveal Queen Beryl in this chapter. However, after taking a few moments to rethink the chapter, I decided to leave her out. For now, I want to set up a mystery for Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom. Keep their identities a secret until Seiya, Mia, and Ryo reach Japan.**

**And now I come to the one thing that may hurt my fanfic. So, these first four chapters served the purpose of introducing us to our main character and the presence of our first major antagonist. Now, the next four chapters will serve the purpose of introducing us to the world Seiya, Usagi, and the others live in. I promise that these chapters won't take that long to get through and by the time they are done: we'll have a better understanding on Beryl and Seiya will have already arrived in Japan. Please understand everyone, I'm trying to dodge all the pitfalls I fell into during HIRO. Hopefully, Saint Seiya and the new HIRO will turn out a LOT better.**

**Okay! The story is finally on the move, and I can truly get this ball rolling. The world of Knights of the Galaxy is only going to get bigger and more exciting! So, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then..._In the name of the Moon, Burn your Cosmos!_**

_**P.S.: I will be releasing another fanfic called Saint Seiya Crystal Act I: Dark Kingdom. Think of this like the anime, which is different from the manga. In this fanfic, I will be telling the same story, but having it be a bit more streamed line. The first two chapters will contain the four introduction chapters as well as the prologue. So, be on the lookout for it!**_

_**Next Chapter: Day of Departure**_


	9. Next Arc Preview

**Hey everyone, ironfist97 here...I'm back! Sorry I've been gone for so long, I had to take care of finals. But now that I'm all done, I can get to giving you all some stories! In this Author's Note, I'm going to cover all of my plans for this summer and forward involving all of my current and upcoming works. So, with all of that said, let's get down to business!**

***WARNING!*  
AU: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!  
-YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!-**

**-X-**

Mia took a moment to reevaluate her current situation before looking back at Seiya...who only held out his fist towards her. She was confused by this and looked up at the young teen who was only giving her a wide grin. "...My name is Seiya Furuya. Nice to meet ya!"

The young female looked back and forth between the fist and the young teen before smiling and bumping her own fist against his. "My name is Mia Koji. It's a pleasure to meet you, Seiya."

Seiya Furuya, Mia Koji, and Ryo Sanada. These three souls were brought together by a single night that would mark the beginning of a battle. This battle would change the very galaxy that we all live in. This is the story of Seiya Furuya, a boy who would embark on a journey of friendship, love, and adventure. As this new world seems very alien to him, one fact about the young Pegasus Knight is very clear...he will take on any enemy or any trial that comes his way. This is the story of how Seiya Furuya ended the Great Holy War and brought everlasting peace to the universe!

**-X-**

**Knights of the Galaxy: Saint Seiya**

**The story continues! I know a lot of you are waiting for the next chapter and all I can say is...I am so sorry you all had to wait for so long. I had to take care of my finals. Classes have been a real bitch these last few months because of...well, you all know. But now that all of that is out of the way, I can finally return to the Galaxy of Saint Seiya! So, where will we continue from? Simple, at the start.**

***Ghost Files Arc- Alongside his new allies, Seiya returns to his homeland of Japan in order to find what was lost to him. Along the way, he will learn more about his companions, meet new friends, solve the ghostly mysteries of the unknown, and meet the one who will change his journey of discovery. The count down to the Galaxian Wars begins!**

**Dark Kingdom Saga  
*Introduction Arc (Prologue + Ch 1-4)  
*Ghost Files Arc  
*Galaxian Wars Arc  
*Black Saints Arc**

**My original plan was to use the next four chapters center around Seiya and his friends going on a few random adventures before arriving in Japan...However, I started to structure out the story, and came to the conclusion to save all the important world building for the next Saga. For now, the story of this Saga (fanfic) is mostly relegated to Japan and two other certain area. I apologize for being gone for so long, everyone. I am currently working on the next chapter, and it will be out by the time it is completed. I just hope, that it will be worthy of the wait. So, be on the lookout for the first chapter of the Ghost Files Arc:**

**Chapter 5  
The Pegasus Returns Home**

**Well, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then..._In the name of the moon, burn your Cosmo!_**


	10. Chapter 5: Welcome Home, Pegasus

**Five Years Ago...**

Snow fell from the dark sky and onto the white ground. The land had been covered in snow, causing a sense of calmness to fall over it. However, this was not a time of calm, it was a time of farewell. In this field of sadness, A young Seiya was standing near a fence were cattle and horses were located. The young boy was shedding tears as it was time for a close friend to make a departure. As the boy continues to cry, a young girl with pink long hair walks up to him.

"Don't cry, Seiya." The girl with pink hair said.

Kid Seiya wiped his eyes and looked up at the girl. "But...Utena...I-I don't want you to leave..."

She smiles at him before placing a hand under his chin and raises his head to view the sky. "Seiya, look at the stars carefully. Those stars have to go through a million, even billion years to reach Earth. And those stars have the power to shine by themselves. Their light is reflected from that huge star which is the sun!" A young Marin and Aiolia watch the two as they continue to speak. "We gotta become the people who shine ourselves! With that, no matter how far apart we are, our thoughts will always connect to each other." Seiya lowered his head and stared at a smiling Utena. "Do you understand, Seiya?"

The young boy smiles at his friend. "Of course!" Seiya said, his voice filled with confidence. "I'll get stronger and become a man who can shine by myself! And then...and then,,," As he said this, a faint blush appeared on his face. Utena tilted her head at this, before Seiya spoke his feelings. "...And then, I'll come and ask for your hand in marriage!" Hearing this, Utena's only response...was to laugh out loud. "Don't laugh! I'm serious!"

After a few seconds, Utena placed a hand on Seiya's head and gave him a warm smile. "Okay, we'll see about that. But remember..._you promised._" Upon hearing this, Seiya's annoyance faded away, allowing the young boy to let out a wide grin. She picked up her brief case and waved farewell to Seiya and the others. "Goodbye, Seiya...I'll be waiting!"

Seiya waved back to his departing friend. "Goodbye, Utena! See you in Japan!" Utena walked down the road, as a star-filled sky shined through the dark clouds...

**-X-**

**Japan,**** Tokyo -Present Day-**

Underneath the moon that eclipsed the earth, there lied the Manor of Lord Nobu. Inside the gigantic home of a wealthy family, a home where the world outside felt small in comparison. Inside this large yet empty mansion was a single light, a light that emerged from a room that was located in the west wing of the building. In this room lied a large profit of an elderly man as a young woman was sitting in a chair in front of the picture. The most noticeable factor of the female woman was her lavender colored long hair.

A knock on the door snaps her from her trance as she lowers her head. An older bald man walks into the room...carrying a Steel Box with the Snake engraved on it! He places the Box on the table near the young girl. "Milady, the seventh Cloth just arrived from Finland." The bald man said.

Upon hearing this, the woman spoke her thought. "According to the report, of the original one hundred candidates, only ten have successfully become Knights and will be returning to Japan?" The young woman asked. "So three cloths have yet to arrive..."

**-X-**

**Chapter 5**

**Welcome Home, Pegasus**

**-X-**

**Lord Nobu Manor -The Next Day-**

The next day, a press conference was being held at the Manor. Though this meeting was to discuss important business, that did not stop the master of the manor to hold a small festival outside it's grounds. Across it's field, many civilians were enjoying themselves, from children interacting with prototype robots, to scientist showing off their inventions. Also around the festival were robotic apes, caterpillars, etc. A man wearing a business suit was running across the Manor grounds, searching for someone.

"Ko...Professor Kotaro!" The man yelled, as he ran past a couple enjoying the festival. "Please! Does anyone know where Professor Kotaro is?"

He soon runs across an elderly man, who was eating some cotton-candy. Hearing the other man call out for a Professor Kotaro, the old-timer turned to face him. "Yes, I am Kotaro Takamiya." The elderly man said. "I'm trying to enjoy me some cotton-candy. Don't bother me!"

The business man approached Kotaro, fixing his glasses before speaking. "I finally found you! Please sir, we must return to the Manor immediately. It's almost time for the meeting about the Galaxian Wars."

"I know, I know." Kotaro said before glancing towards the gate. "I'm just waiting for my granddaughter. We promised to meet in front of the Manor. This place is too big. She must have lost her way." He then turns to face the business man, who was in fact his assistant. "Can you please go to the Manor first. Tell them they don't need to wait for me."

"But...we can't leave you alone out here, sir." The assistant said as two guards joined him. "The thesis you have to counter Lady Kido is the attention of the whole meeting! We can't bear any consequences if anything bad happened to you sir. This is why I hired these two security guards to protect you!"

"Fine..." Kotaro said...as a woman wearing nothing but a one-piece bathing suit walked towards him. "I'm sorry for bringing you all trouble."

"Excuse me..." The woman said, causing the four to turn and face her. "Are you Professor Takamiya?" Upon saying this, the woman smiled at him. "I'm from the staff of Lord Nobu's Manor. Please allow me to bring you to the Main Hall of the manor."

Kotaro stared at the young woman for a few seconds before asking her a question. "Ma'am, are you wearing a rare type of perfume?" The woman was surprised by this as he continued. "You smell like oil."

The woman giggled at this as she gave him a polite bow. "I am so sorry, sir. I am always in the machinery district of the manor, so the smell is just common to me."

"No..." Kotaro slowly raised his finger and pointed it directly at her. "...This smell comes directly from your own body!"

Upon hearing this, the two bodyguards quickly went and pulled out their guns. "What!? Who are you!?"...in a flash, the eyes of the woman glowed red, as her hair came alive and attacked the two guards...impaling them in an instant. Kotaro and the assistant stepped back in shock while other civilians ran away in horror.

"Ah!" The assistant stood in front of Professor Kotaro and defended him. "This...This woman is some sort of demon!?"

The lifeless bodies of the two guards fall to the ground while the 'woman' approached the two. "Ah...Very brilliant, Professor Kotaro." The 'woman' said with a wicked grin on her face. "You are right, I am a demon. And I was sent by Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom."

"What, Queen Beryl!?" Kotaro shouted in surprise, pushing his assistant to the side. "The Dark Kingdom is real?" After saying this, a thread of hair lashed out and wrapped itself around the professors neck. The assistant saw this and immediately tries to free him.

"Please follow me obediently." The 'woman' said as she stepped closer to the elderly man. "However, don't blame me for being heartless if you refuse to follow me."

"Stop!" The assistant yelled as he continued to unsuccessfully release Kotaro from the thread tied around his neck. "What do you intend to do to our professor!?"

Kotaro stood in place as the thread of hair around his neck tightened it's grip, cutting him a bit. Seeing this caused the 'woman' to smile. "Follow me if you don't want to die!"

Kotaro glared at the 'woman' all while his assistant continued to struggle. The 'woman' started to snicker, before a single sound attracted her attention. This sound drew the glances of Kotaro and the assistant as well. The three look down and see...**"MEOW"**...A small black cat. The 'woman' was confused by this...**SWOOSH!** A gust of wind blew past her, a gust of wind...that carried a flurry of ferocious punches. Each one destroyed a limb, leaving nothing in it's place! As the 'woman' was destroyed, her destroyed body revealed the she was actually a machine! The thread of hair around Kotaro's neck released it's grasps, as he and the assistant look on in pure surprise. An air of ease surrounds them, as the blowing wind fades...revealing a fist that had a strange gauntlet attached to it. This fist belonged to...

"Humans, Demons, Machine, It doesn't matter! All life is precious!"...**DA-****DOOM!** Seiya Furuya said, as he lowered his fist. Mia Koji walks up from behind him while the cat, who was Ryo, joins the two. After saying this, Seiya looks over at Kotaro and smiles. "You alright, old timer?"

Mia quickly walked over to the elderly man. "Grandfather, are you alright?"

Kotaro stared in surprise as he walked up to the young girl. "M-Mia...?"

The young female smiled at this. "Yes, grandfather...it's me."

Hearing this caused Kotaro smile, before he ran over and hugged his granddaughter, who returned the embrace. "Mia!" The elderly man said with joy in his voice. "My granddaughter, you are un-harmed! When I saw that your research team came back without you...and when you didn't return any of my calls...I started to worry!"

"I'm sorry for worrying you, grandfather..." Mia said, smiling under her grandfater's embrace. Seiya grinned, placing his hands behind his head while Ryo scratched his ear with his paw. "Why was that...thing attacking you?"

"It's probably because I am the top brilliant scientist in the world!" Kotaro said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Whatever you say, grandfather..." Mia responded with an embarrassed smile.

"So, you are Professor Kotaro's granddaughter?" The assistant asked, approaching the two. He holds out his hand and introduces himself. "My name is Kenji Tsukino, it's very nice to meet you." Mia saw this and returned the gesture. "I don't mean to be offensive, but you look to be around the same age as my daughter."

"It's no offense at all, sir." The young girl waved her arms defensively. "I just turned sixteen last month"

"Still, there are many people watching you sir." Kenji said, turning his direction towards Kotaro. "You must be careful."

"Yes, yes I understand." Kotaro nodded at this. "As long as I implement my research, I can bring a major contribution to the Human Development...But if it is in the hands of the Dark Kingdom, the Earth will be deconstructed."

"Those bad guys..." Seiya said...as he started to poke the destroyed machine. "So this robot is from the Dark Kingdom, huh?"

"This is only the disposable Third Class robots." Ryo said, walking over to the curious Pegasus Knight. "Beryl and her generals use them whenever they are too scared to fight for themselves." The feline then realized that he exposed his voice. "Damn it..."

Kenji and Kotaro soon turned their attention towards the young boy and his feline companion. "And, who are these strange fellows?"

"Oh!" Mia quickly stepped back and introduced her new friends. "(she points to her right) This is Seiya Furuya, he is the...Pegasus of Wildfire." Seiya waved at the two before Mia picked up the cat next to her. "And this little guy is Ryo Sanada. He's a former guardian of the Moon Kingdom." Ryo gave him a emotionless stare.

"Wait, the Pegasus of...Wildfire?" Kenji said as he took a second to study Seiya. "You trained in Greece? But, you look like a normal Japanese teenager...well, minus the katana's on your back."

"I am Japanese." Seiya clarified before continuing. "I was sent to Greece by the Kido family to originally retrive the Pegasus Cloth..." The Pegasus Knight soon gave him a cheerful smile. "But, I got so used to Inizo Village, and all of the people who live there and on Whale Island...That, well...Greece became like a second home to me!"

"Whale Island you say?" Kenji asked.

"Yeah!" Seiya nodded. "I mostly hung around with horses, dogs, and all sorts of wild creatures on the island!"

"But your skills just now destroyed that machine. Those years must have helped you create some incredible fighting abilities."

"Somewhat." Seiya raised his fist into the air. "Before I met Ryo, my only technique was the _Meteor Fist_. But now I've got the power of Wildfire on my side, so I'm unstoppable..." He then lowered his fist and scratched the back of his head. "...I just don't know how to use a sword, hahaha!"

"I-I see..." Kenji said in confusion while Mia hung her head in embarrassment.

"Besides..." The young Pegasus held his head up and stared at the clear blue sky, where few clouds slowly floated. "There's someone I've admired for a long time...and I'm kinda looking forward to seeing her again. Just like her...I'll become a Knight who protects those in need of help." Seiya looked down and glanced at his new friends. "So, I promise that I will do my best in protecting all of you! You can count on it!" Mia held her head up and smiled while Ryo smirked at this small declaration.

Kotaro, who had been silent the entire time, walked up to the young boy and studied him. Seiya was confused by this, while Kotaro examined his Steel Charm and two katana's. After a moment of examination, Kotaro stood straight. He then looked down at Ryo and gave the feline a hard stare. A second later, he pulled out a book from his suit's sleeve and opened it. Kotaro flipped through a few pages before coming across some notes regarding the Pegasus Cloth and the Armor of Wildfire. "Hmm..."

"Professor Kotaro, is everything alright?" Kenji asked the elderly man.

"Everything is..." He closes his book and glances at his granddaughter. "...PERFECT!" Everyone stared at him in confusion as the old man started to do a little happy dance. "I was right! I was RIGHT!"

"Hey Mia, is your grandpa alright?" Seiya said while tilting his head to the left. "Is he always like this?"

"He's just excited about his research." Mia smiled nervously.

While the others were watching him dance, Ryo was examining the remains of the robotic woman. From the roof of the manor there stood a hooded woman, who was watching the scenario play out. This woman seemed normal on the outside, but in reality, she carried an aura of darkness within her. This woman gave off a wicked smile as the five began their walk toward Nobu Manor. As she watched them leave, a blonde haired man approached her from behind.

"Jadeite." The hooded woman said.

"Yes, Queen Beryl." The man named Jadeite before lowering to stand on one knee.

"I never believed that the Takayama family would still be around after all these years." Queen Beryl said, her voice sound somewhat calm. "It was a mistake to send that machine. We have no choice then...I want the other generals to be prepared."

"Yes ma'am." Jadeite said with a wry tone in his voice.

Queen Beryl noticed this and looked down at him. "What's going on? Any issue, Jadeite?"

"No...no..." The general said, not facing his queen. He then looked up and studied the small feline and the boy that walked along side him. _"Ryo Sanada and the Pegasus...I seem to have seen them somewhere before..."_

**-X-**

**Lord Nobu's Manor**

?: "Ten Knights in Japan? What are these knights, anyway?"

Inside the manor, a meeting was being held. A large group of reporters sat in front of a wall where the bald man was presenting the main topic on a projector. The projector showed destroyed mountains and ruined land, as well as old Knight armor. Lights flashed as reporters took pictures of what was being presented to them. The bald man cleared his throat before continuing his explanation.

"Esteemed members of the press, I know you have many questions, and I assure you, it is the purpose of this briefing to answer them." The bald man spoke before the image on the projector showed what seem to be a giant crater. "To begin, look carefully at this slide."

The next few slides showed what seem to be meteorites that were either destroyed or split in two. "What are those? Meteorite craters? Volcanic pits?" One of the members of the press asked in confusion. "What's this got to do with Knights?"

"This destruction was caused by Knights using their bodies." The bald man stated.

"Huh?" Another confused reporter said. "B-But flesh and bone couldn't..."

A man from the press stands up to ask his question. "What does this mean? Did these Knights use a Martial Art, like Karate or Boxing?"

"No, they use something far more powerful." The bald man explained. "It is unlike any Martial Art in existence today. Knights possess an inner universe, a power nucleus, which they burn, releasing awesome destructive power. By crushing atoms, the Knights have acquired the ultimate destructive ability. Thus, they can perform superhuman feats such as this." He then shows a slide of what seemed to be a ruined kingdom. "For example, we believe even a Knight can strike with a speed greater than Mach 1."

"M-Mach 1?" A reporter from the press asked. "Super-Sonic punches?"

The bald man nodded at this. "Correct. At Mach 1 an object travels nearly 380 yards per second...Which means if the distance to an enemy were 3.8 yards, a Knight could strike 100 times in a second." The press gasped at this before he continued. "You seem skeptical, but history is filled with evidence of the Knights' work. The defeats of Napoleon and Kublai Khan, the Fall of the Roman Empire...Many of the great, unexplained reversals in history...Are attributable to Knights working in the shadows."

"But I don't quite understand..." A reporter said, scratching their head at what they were hearing. "Why are these Knights coming here to Japan?"

"Heh, that's-"

"Prehaps I should explain." A voice from afar said.

The bald man turned and noticed that it was his master, the one that he serves under...The girl with purple long hair. Standing alongside her was a young woman with blonde, wavy hair that was bending over her to the shoulders. She had a thin and tall build, with dark blue eyes that had a violet tone. The two females enter the room as the bald man directs his attention towards them. "Milady..."

As the lady of the manor made her presence known, each reporter in the room quickly got to their feet and were completely struck in awe by the woman that stood before them. "That woman, that's Lady Saori Kido!" One of the reporters declared. "The granddaughter of Lord Mitsumasa Kido of Japan's-No, of Asia's-largest foundation, The Graude Foundation! Since her grandfather's death, she holds all the reins of power. Just look at her..."

**-To Be Continued-**

**-X-**

**_Next Chapter: The Pegasus makes his himself known to the world, and learns the true purpose behind his time in Greece. Also, Seiya begins to realize that the dream he had longed for may not come to be..._**

**Next Chapter:  
The Golden Cloth**

**-X-**

**Hey everyone, sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I was actually scared to release this chapter...mostly due to the first portion. Hear me out. So, I know how much _Revolutionary Girl Utena_ means to a LOT of people, you all included. Knights of the Galaxy is set one year after the events of the Utena anime, yet in this universe, our heroine and her bride came to a much more...drastic solution. What is this solution...can't say, not yet. All I can say is that it's a combination of the anime and the movie. I****n regards to the first scene. All I will say is...someone is being set up for failure.**

**On a lesser note: new characters! In this chapter, we are introduced to Mia's grandfather Kotaro Takayama, and his assistant Kenji Tsukino. Right off the back, Mia's grandfather is named after the character Kotaro from the series B't X. I did this to set up some future events. Same with Kenji, he is related to a certain guardian. Who?...oh, what's the point, you guys already know.**

**Overall, I apologize again for the lack of chapters these last few months. I've been trying to fix HIRO ReBorn and Danville. That, and I've been structuring the Saint Seiya story. In a way, we are still in the set up/prologue of the story, but I can promise now that things will really start to...get going. That's all.**

**So, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then..._In the name of the moon, burn your Cosmo!_**


	11. Author's Note: RETURN!

**Hey everyone, ironfist97 here. I'm back! Sorry for being gone for so long, my laptop caught a virus and I needed to get it fixed. But it was during that time that I planned and came to some shocking revelations. Most of them regarding RWBY. So please...LISTEN UP!...and thank you all for waiting.**

**-X-**

**Knights of the Galaxy: Saint Seiya**

**Let me get Seiya and the crew out of the way. Don't worry guys, Saint Seiya is still alive and the next chapters are being worked on as I send you this. So, please don't worry. Heck, we're honestly still in the beginning of the story. There is definitely more to come! here are the synopsis for the next five chapters:**

**Ghost Files Arc**

***Chapter 6: The Golden Cloth- The Pegasus makes himself known to the world, and learns the true purpose behind his time in Greece. Also, Seiya begins to realize that the dream he had longed for may not come to be...**

***Chapter 7: Blazing New Student!- With the Galaxian Wars Tournament several months away from now, Seiya must train and prepare himself for this new trial. Until then, he must endure an even greater trial...HIS EDUCATION! Can Seiya survive his first day in a proper civilian setting, and will he be prepared when he encounters new friends and a potential rival!?**

***Chapter 8: The Ghost Files- Seiya, Ryo, and Mia are guided by the "Grim Reaper" to the Realm of Spirits where the Pegasus Knight and the former Warrior of Wildfire are called into question regarding their current predicament.**

***Chapter 9: Usagi (Sailor Moon)- Ryo is reunited with a figure from his past while Seiya meets a young girl who will change the course of his entire ****journey. Meanwhile, Queen Beryl and her army of the Dark Kingdom begin their search for Princess Serenity.**

***Chapter 10: Goodbye, Material World- Seiya takes on his first ghost case when he must help a deceased classmate move on to the afterlife...**

**The story is just beginning...The countdown to the Galaxian Wars has begun! Don't worry everyone, I'm still here. And I promise you all, this is a story I will see to the end...hopefully...No, definitely! Haha! I'm kidding guys. I'm really looking forward to Knights of the Galaxy...mostly because I've already planned out the story from beginning to end. So, there's no stopping this train we're on! Unfortunately, I can't say the same for...**

**-X-**

**HIRO/RWBY: HIRO ReBorn (and Danville)**

**Okay, on to the true meat of this Author's Note. So recently I watched _RWBY is Disappointing (And Here's Why)_ by hbomberguy and it opened my eyes to a lot of things, things that RWBY did it best to hide. And once I watched this video, my fate in the series was completely gone. Now, months before this, Netflix re-released Avatar: The Last AirBender and since then people have been able to experience/re-experience the magic and grandness of the series. Then, out of nowhere a fan of RWBY started to point out a few similarities to Avatar and in time, I started to see more, MUCH more.**

_**On a side-note, thanks to Avatar, I have started to watch the series known as Wakfu. Some people call it the French-Avatar, and after watching a good chunk of Season 1 (I'm near the last four episodes), I like what I'm seeing! Also, it seems that everyone believes that Season 2 is the best season by far and that Season 3 is the worst season. Hey, I'm still new to this series so only time will tell.**_

**But back to RWBY. After the video, hbomberguy came to the resolution that RWBY is just a Avatar clone, and a really bad one at that. Not only that, he pointed out that RWBY pulls a lot from other anime, and that most of it's themes and messages aren't as deep as we thought they were. So now, I'm at a stand still...but not anymore. I'm done with this. Now we're doing things my way. From here on out, HIRO will be told the way I want it to be told. ****But now, it's time for an announcement, regarding HIRO and Danville. After months of announcing and doing nothing with Danville...and after restarting and failing to continue with HIRO ReBorn...I've come to a realization and decided to merge! The story and characters of Danville will be carried over into HIRO Reborn!**

**Main Protagonists- These are the characters that we will be following through out the story. Yes it's similar to RWBY and JNPR, but at least I'm letting you all know WHO the main characters are instead of forcing Jaune into every one of Team RWBY's story, and acting like he is the REAL protagonist of the series. But hey, that's how all of Miles self-inserts are: David (_Camp Camp_), Felix (_Red vs Blue_), Jaune (_RWBY_), Migas (_Gen:Lock_), ect. But anyway, let's move on to the main characters.  
**

**Team HIRO  
*Hero Arthurus (OC)  
*Ilivane Genegas (OC)  
*Riku Okamiden (OC)  
*Oliver Panterra (OC)  
**

**The Four Friends  
*Adam Garden (OC)  
*Ramona Flowers  
*Randy Cunningham  
*Star Butterfly**

**I know this is a LOT to take in, but it's the only way to kill two Grimm's with one scythe. PLEASE trust me on this you all. I promise you all that. ****Here's a look at what to expect from the upcoming chapters. SPOILERS...of course:**

**Introduction Arc**

***Chapter 1: Destiny Islands- Life on the islands of destiny is pure bliss...Yet, there are four teenagers who desire more in life. Sora, Riku(KH), Kairi, and Hero are working on a raft that will take them to the world beyond, outside the comfort of their home island. However, one's desire can lead to their fall, and Hero will face the true beginning of his journey.**

***Chapter 2: Disney Castle- The King is missing! The castle is thrown into panic, and the only thing that was left in his place...was a single letter. Donald Duck (the King's Royal Wizard) and Goofy (the Captain Of The Guards) are tasked with traveling to Traverse Town with the object of finding a man named Leon, who will point them in the direction of The Savior.**

***Chapter 3: Traverse Town- Oliver Panterra's night takes a turn for the worse, when he must help his new friend escape the grasps of both the creatures of darkness and the strange warriors who want to get their hands on his weapon.**

***Interlude I: Alone- A dark witch comes across a lost child, as she and her allies prepare for a new battle...**

***Chapter 4: Welcome to Storybrooke- With his new found friends, Hero searches for a woman who holds the last name of Swan. Meanwhile, the origins of Remnant begins with a simple tale of true love, and the birth of a wicked curse...All while the final days of Summer quickly approach.**

**Yes, the truth is revealed. The story will be following an abridged version of Kingdom Hearts and Once Upon a Time...just without any of the plot holes (I hope). Don't worry, the traditional RWBY story is still here. I just want to take a new approach to things, let the story breath for a bit before things truly get underway.**

**-X-**

**I am sorry for being gone for so long, but I needed to get my laptop fixed. I promise that from now on, I will let you all know when I take some time off. But for now, I AM BACK! HIRO and Knights of the Galaxy will continue and I now have more motivation than ever, so see you all in the outside world! But for now, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then..._Burn your Cosmo! Keep moving forward and leave no regrets behind! _**


	12. Chapter 6: The Golden Cloth (I)

**Several Years Ago...**

The sound of church bell's echoed in the area. The burning light of the lowering sun colors the sky in a wicked red light. The bell in the nearby church rung with a sense of foreshadow a fear as gloom hung over a neighborhood. In front of one of the houses was a long black car. This car seemed well constructed and belonged to someone of wealthy power. The wave of bell sound was soon destroyed by a single- **BANG!**

?: "Dad!"

A man fell to the ground, clutching a fresh gun-shot wound to the lower left of his stomach. Two men dressed in black suits carried a struggling young boy who tried to reach out to his father. "Come on, kid!" The men in black said as he held back the wild boy. "Settle down!" His mother was on the floor next to the door, holding a hand to her face which had been slapped. A young girl came running out of the house and chased after the two men who threw her brother into the black car. The got in and started up the vehicle. "Go!"

"Seiya!" The girl called out as she ran after the moving car.

The boy saw this and despite being inside the car, he reached out to his older sister. "Seika!"

"Seiya!" The girl cried out as tears ran down her face. She continued to run, and run, and run...till her feet could no longer support her...she fell to to the ground, all while the car continued to drive away, his sister moving further and further from his view... "Seiya!"

**-X-**

**One Year Later...**

In front of Lord Nobu's Manor where the blazing summer sun shined down on it's fields, a young girl was holding a riding crop (horse riding whip) while standing in front of a large group of young boy. However, each of the young boys were staring at the girl in complete fear and started to slowly back away. "Who wants to play horse!?" The girl shouted.

"Hey, she's at it again." One of the young boys said while the others started to cower. "Oh, no! What does she want this time?" Another young boy said while two other already knew the answer. "A horse."

Behind the group of fearful children were two other young boy who were near a large tree. The first young boy had long green hair and was holding his hands to his eyes while sobbing. The second young boy, Seiya, was doing his best to comfort the child. The girl saw the two near the tree and pointed her crop towards them. "You! Shun! You will be my horse today!"

"Hey, Seiya! Shun, she's calling on you!" One of the boys called out to them.

Seiya heard this and quickly stood up in order to face the little lady of the manor. "Shun is still too tired from yesterday's playtime and training!" The young boy said before stepping forward. He then got on both of his knees and lowered his head. "Please! I'll be your horse for today!"

"Are you crazy, Seiya!?" One of the boys said to him. "Shun only has to do it for a little while! You know she'll do terrible things if she doesn't get her way!"

"But what about Shun!?" Seiya responded back while the green-haired boy continued to cry. "He has the right to live his own life! Like I said, I'll be your damn horse!"

Seiya looked up and-**THWAK!** was kicked in the face by The bald man who served the young girl. The man then walked over to the young Shun and picked him up by his shirt. "Kid, what are you doing!?" The bald man said with a menacing glare. "The Mistress called on you!"

He threw Shun to the ground where the young Mistress was waiting for him. "Shun, get on your hands and knees, so I can get on your back." The girl said.

"I-I...I-I...can't..." Shun weakly said as his gaze stayed on the ground.

"You know I'm your better! Now do as I say!"

"But it hurts...I don't want to play anymore..." The green haired boy said between sobs. "I-I want my parents! I want to go home!"

Hearing this caused the young Mistress to snap, as she used her riding crop to strike Shun, over and over again. "Watch your mouth!" The Mistress said in pure anger. "Do you have no respect for the family that took you orphans in!?"

Shun cowered in fear as the Mistress continued to strike him, all while Seiya slowly got to his feet. "Respect...you took us from our families..." The young boy said gritting his teeth. "We're no better than slaves to her and that old man..."

"Oh no!" One of the boys yelled while another went running in the opposite direction. "This is bad...Where is Ikki!? Someone find Shiryu, quick!"

"I won't permit you to disobey me again!" The Mistress shouted, each strike becoming more and more fierce. "Do you understand!? Now be my _**HORSE!**_" She raised her crop into the air and was prepared to attack Shun yet again-**GRAB!**...Only for Seiya to catch the crop mid-swipe. "Let go! I said let go, Seiya!"

"St...Stop..." Seiya said, his breathing hard and heavy. "I-I'll be...your...horse..."

The Mistress was ready to counter his disobedient attitude...she was frozen into place by the fierce glare the young boy was giving her, a glare that caused a surge of fear to course her body. "...Why are you looking at me like that...?"

Before Seiya could respond to this...**SMACK!** Another young boy jumped in and kicked Seiya from behind, knocking him to the dirty ground. "Retard." The boy said in a mocking manner. "How come you always go around playing white knight and resisting her!?"

"Jabu..." Seiya said, trying to hold his head up despite the pain.

The boy named Jabu turned to face the Mistress and quickly got to his hands and knees. "Mistress!" He declared to her. "I'll be your horse! Climb onto my back, please!"

The young Mistress stared at him for a few seconds before asking the simple question. "Are you sure, Jabu?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

The Mistress smiled at this, turning to face Seiya and Shun (who were being tended to by the other boys) with a look of pure confidence. "Let this be a lesson to you two. Never disobey your goddess." She then got on top of Jabu like a horse and readied herself. Jabu felt the pressure of having the girl on his back. "What are you waiting for?! Go!"

"Yes ma'am!" Jabu quickly said.

Jabu started crawling around as the Mistress attacked him with her riding crop. "Hya! Giddy up! Giddy up!" The Mistress said in pure joy despite Jabu's pain. "Faster! Faster!" The young boy started to breath harder and harder as the Mistress' laugh echoed out his pain. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! Wee!" The boys watched in horror as the two continued to 'play'. An hour later, Jabu was walking back to the manor, holding back the urge to cry. His hands were covered in bruises while the very knees he stood on were bleeding. Jabu wiped a single tear from his eye as he walked by tree...where a young Seiya was waiting for him. Standing behind the tired boy was a bared fence, a fence that led to the outside world. A couple of birds were watching the two boys from the tree Seiya was under.

"You okay?" Seiya asked, Jabu turning to face him. The young boy walked up to him and handed Jabu a pack of ice. Jabu stared at him for a few seconds before taking the pack. "...Why do you always do exactly what she wants? She's a spoiled brat, and needs to be taught a lesson." Jabu growled at these words while Seiya continued. "Today, her horse. Tomorrow, her puppy dog. When will this end?"

Having enough, Jabu throws the ice pack at Seiya, the birds flinch at this in response. Before he knew it...**THWAK!** Jabu had punched him in the face! "Shut up!" Seiya fell to the ground, as the young boy continued to attack him with more punches and kicks. Seiya held his arms up and only defended himself. "Don't talk about her that way! You go around acting like your some hero! Just like your dumbass dad! Get in line like everyone else, and obey the Mistress!" Jabu kicked Seiya in the stomach before walking away from the area.

Seiya clutched his stomach as he lied there in his own bruised and painful body. He slowly turned around and stared up at the sky. He smiles at the sight of the birds flying in the air before passing out...

**-X-**

**Chapter 6:**

**The Golden ****Cloth (I)**

**-X-**

**Lord Nobu's Manor -Present Day-**

?: "Ten Knights in Japan? What are these knights, anyway?"

Inside the manor, a meeting was being held. A large group of reporters sat in front of a wall where the bald man was presenting the main topic on a projector. The projector showed destroyed mountains and ruined land, as well as old Knight armor. Lights flashed as reporters took pictures of what was being presented to them. The bald man cleared his throat before continuing his explanation.

"Esteemed members of the press, I know you have many questions, and I assure you, it is the purpose of this briefing to answer them." The bald man spoke before the image on the projector showed what seem to be a giant crater. "To begin, look carefully at this slide."

The next few slides showed what seem to be meteorites that were either destroyed or split in two. "What are those? Meteorite craters? Volcanic pits?" One of the members of the press asked in confusion. "What's this got to do with Knights?"

"This destruction was caused by Knights using their bodies." The bald man stated.

"Huh?" Another confused reporter said. "B-But flesh and bone couldn't..."

A man from the press stands up to ask his question. "What does this mean? Did these Knights use a Martial Art, like Karate or Boxing?"

"No, they use something far more powerful." The bald man explained. "It is unlike any Martial Art in existence today. Knights possess an inner universe, a power nucleus, which they burn, releasing awesome destructive power. By crushing atoms, the Knights have acquired the ultimate destructive ability. Thus, they can perform superhuman feats such as this." He then shows a slide of what seemed to be a ruined kingdom. "For example, we believe even a Knight can strike with a speed greater than Mach 1."

"M-Mach 1?" A reporter from the press asked. "Super-Sonic punches?"

The bald man nodded at this. "Correct. At Mach 1 an object travels nearly 380 yards per second...Which means if the distance to an enemy were 3.8 yards, a Knight could strike 100 times in a second." The press gasped at this before he continued. "You seem skeptical, but history is filled with evidence of the Knights' work. The defeats of Napoleon and Kublai Khan, the Fall of the Roman Empire...Many of the great, unexplained reversals in history...Are attributable to Knights working in the shadows."

"But I don't quite understand..." A reporter said, scratching their head at what they were hearing. "Why are these Knights coming here to Japan?"

"Heh, that's-"

"Perhaps I should explain." A voice from afar said.

The bald man turned and noticed that it was his master, the one that he serves under...The girl with purple long hair. Standing alongside her was a young woman with blonde, wavy hair that was bending over her to the shoulders. She had a thin and tall build, with dark blue eyes that had a violet tone. The two females enter the room as the bald man directs his attention towards them. "Milady..."

As the lady of the manor made her presence known, each reporter in the room quickly got to their feet and were completely struck in awe by the woman that stood before them. "That woman, that's Lady Saori Kido!" One of the reporters declared. "The granddaughter of Lord Mitsumasa Kido of Japan's-No, of Asia's-largest foundation, The Graude Foundation! Since her grandfather's death, she holds all the reins of power. Just look at her..."

"She's so beautiful!" The reporter said as he and the others were captivated by her beauty.

The Mistress of the manor stood in front of the press and spoke to them. "Gentlemen, you know that during his lifetime, my grandfather had a tremendous interest in the martial arts." The Mistress said to the public. "And that we, the Graude Foundation, have never lacked participating in, nor funding, world martial arts interests. A year after grandfather died, we received a special box from Northern Europe."

The projector next to the Mistress showed the image of an old church that was surrounded by a small neighborhood. "Because of that box, we knew that the Knights and their armors called Cloths, truly existed. Grandfather already knew, and had made plans. He took in 99 _orphans_. After a few years under his care, he sent them to various places around the world. Their objective was to become Knights. They were to receive the appropriate training, and told not to return until they had gained a cloth. These cloths are the proof of Knighthood."

"Over the last 7 years, we lost contact with 88 of these boys." The Mistress glanced over at the bald man who slowly shook his head before ignoring his warning. "To be honest, we were originally to have a total of 100 boys. This means one was...lost in the process."

"My lord..." A reporter said in shock.

"The remaining 10 became Knights." The Mistress continued. "And, so far, 7 of the 10 have returned. As evidence of their return, please look at this." The bald man presses a button on a nearby machine...causing the wall behind them to rise.

The reporters were caught off guard by this reveal. "Uh...Oh! W-What's this!?" The wall rose up and revealed...The 7 Cloth Boxes! Each Steel Box held a special aura around them. These Boxes seemed majestic yet fierce as the crowd watched on in pure surprise and disbelief. The Mistress remained calm underneath the flashing lights of camera's and shouting individuals. "Cloth..." A reporter cautiously said. "That's a Cloth?! Until now, I thought we were being set up!

"The remaining 3 will be arriving within days." The Mistress said before stepping forward. "Among these 10 Knights...we will have a war!"

"A war!?" Another reporter shouted. "Is...Is that possible?"

"However, it will be a contained war, to be fought only between Knights."

The crowd jumped back at this news. "Then, the late Kido...used his financial power to make this possible..." A journalist said. "This may be the greatest martial arts contest Japan has ever held! It may even rival the Hunter Exams!"

"Regrettably, grandfather will be unable to witness the culmination of his work." The Mistress said with a hint of regret filling her voice. "Work he left for me, in his will, when he passed on 5 years ago. Gentlemen, I ask for your assistance in making my grandfather's dream a success. Perhaps, together, we can make this event as great, or even greater, than the fights once held in the Roman Coliseum."

"If she can do that, then the whole world will be watching!" A reporter said. "Have you considered the possibility of useless bloodshed, like there was in the Coliseum?"

"You have no need to worry." The Mistress spoke, catching the reporter off guard. "They are not required to fight to the death, and, unlike the Coliseum fights, they will have a purpose. They will by trying to gain the box that my grandfather found."

This news caused the press to storm up to the stand in pure surprise. Upon this sight, the Mistress allowed a sinister smile to plant itself on her face, a smile that went un-noticed by the bald man and the blond haired girl. "What? There're more of these things? Incredible!"

She then returned to her elegant appearance before speaking. "The Cloths come from well known places from around the world. Yet, the Cloths before you are of the lowest level."

"The lowest!?" A cameraman said in shock. "What do you mean?"

"What Knights can do may seem mystical, even at the lowest level, because they have assistance from the heavens." The Mistress of the manor said. "That is to say, there are only as many Cloths as there are Constellations. With 29 from the Northern Hemisphere, and 47 from the Southern..." The projector went to the next slide, which contained an image of the Ancient Greek Zodiac Circle, showing each of the signs.

_**Then there is the Golden Road between the two. This road is the path the sun follows on its course through the Zodiac. These 12 constellations make for a total of 88. The Zodiac Cloths, Gold Cloths, are the highest that a Knight can achieve. Only 12 people are allowed to wear these Cloths. And this is what my Knights will be fighting for...**_

The bald man brought out a new Cloth. However, this one was covered in pure Gold and carried an aura that over-shadowed the others. He placed it on a high stand and presented it to the public. "The Sagittarius Gold Cloth!"

"I already feel sorry for the losers!" A reporter commented. "This brings on a totally new aspect! With the Gold Cloth..."

A journalist cautiously walks up to the Boxes. "Fantastic...Can you imagine the kind of power the winner will have?" Every individual in the room was completely unaware of the doors that was opening right behind them. Underneath their feet...Ryo was maneuvering around them and reached the stage where the Cloths were being displayed. "This may be the fiercest sets of matches we've ever seen."

?: "Sorry we're late."

"Huh!?" A Journalist said before he and several other turned to face the source of the voice. "Wait, that voice sounds familiar."

The source of the voice was none other than...**DOOM!** Professor Kotaro Takayama and his granddaughter Mia Koji, each of which carried knowledge that the Mistress did not reveal. Kenji Tsukino, who hid behind the elderly man, fearing the outcome of this confrontation. And Seiya Furuya...who was looking around the room in nothing but curiosity.

"Professor Kotaro!" The bald man said in surprise...before noticing the young boy that was standing behind him. "Ah! You!"

The Mistress stepped forward and eyed the Pegasus Knight. "So you are the 8th...Seiya!"

"Pegasus!" A reporter yelled out. "Professor Kotaro showed up to the meeting with the Pegasus Knight!?" After saying this, both the public and the Mistress (along with her two servants) noticed that Seiya wasn't in possession of the Pegasus Cloth. "But wait, where is the Pegasus Cloth?"

"Oh, it's right here!" Seiya said before removing the Steel Chain from his neck. He throws it into the air where the Chain begins to glow. In its place, the Chain was replaced by the Steel Box...which hits the ground in front of the Mistress, causing everyone to jump up at this idiotic act.

"You idiot!" The bald man shouted in outrage. "Don't throw the Cloth like that! It's a sacred treasure!"

"Oh, hey there Tatsumi!" Seiya said, waving to the bald man, now named Tatsumi with a bright smile on his face. "Long time no see!"

Tatsumi growled in anger as the Mistress walked past him. "Welcome, Seiya. 7 others have arrived before you." The Mistress extended her hand towards the other Boxes. "Place your Cloth with the others and wait for further instructions. As your Goddess, I ask that you please join this war."

Before Seiya could respond to this, Kotaro held out his arms and opposed the Mistress. "You shall do no such thing!" The elderly man said before turning to face the public. "Listen to me, everyone! This tournament is a lie!"

"A lie!?" A journalist said in shock.

"...Wow, you guys are easily fazed by almost anything." Seiya sheepishly commented while Kotaro spoke his mind.

"Several months ago, I came across a set of old tablets." Kotaro said as he started to walk up to the stage. "Both tablets carried the prophecy of the Moon Princess: Princess Serenity, and her eternal guardian...The Pegasus."

He looks over at Kenji, who quickly pulls out the two tablets. "These tablets were connected to the origins of the Moon Kingdom, a land that was once fought over by the Gods of old, one of which being Athena. There were other gods, but these were the ones who played a key role in the Kingdoms end."

Saori remained calm while Tatsumi growled in anger. "I knew this lost land once existed, so I sent my granddaughter to the country of Greece to study the history of this society. What she learned will open your eyes to the truth!" Kotaro then gestured towards Mia. "Tell them, Mia!"

Mia pulled out her notepad and started looking through it. "During my time in Greece, I came across the Knights, the same Knights you are trying to steal from!" The young girl said despite the Mistress remaining unfazed. "These Knights have been preparing for a new Holy War, a Holy War that is on the horizon with the return of the demonic Queen Beryl." She raised her notepad up and showed the public her notes. "Recently, I came across the Legendary Ronin Warriors, and they are the last line of defense between Beryl and Princess Serenity!"

Kotaro pointed towards Ryo, who was now sitting on the Golden Steel Box. "That cat is one of the Ronin Warriors!" The press looked over at the small cat, who seemed to be asleep. "A new war is coming, and the Knights need to be ready for the Moon Kingdoms return! However, this witch is stealing these ancient weapons, sacrificing the lives of innocent youngsters, and using them to put on a show for her dead grandfather!"

"What?" The Bald man questioned in anger before dashing towards the elderly man. "What did you say!? How dare you disrespect Master Kido and Lady Saori!"

Before he could lay a single finger on him...**GRIP!** A single hand grabbed Tatsumi's arm and held him back. "Mia's grandpa is still talking, Tatsumi..." Seiya said before holding up the bald man with just one hand. "My mom taught to always respect my elders, so you should too!" He throws Tatsumi to the side and glances at Kotaro with smile. "Go ahead, gramps!"

"I'll end my case with this: The Knights are supposed to protect humanity...Not put on a show for selfish elites." Professor Kotaro said before placing his hands behind his back. "That is my argument."

The entire room went quiet, taking a moment to process what the professor just said. Saori remained silent for a few seconds before laying her eyes on Seiya. "Seiya, I believe it is against the rules for a Knight to carry weapons. Please remove those katana's and leave your Cloth here." The Mistress said, turning to walk away. "Tatsumi will send you a message in the coming month regarding the Galaxian Wars."

"Uh...She doesn't care." Mia said, anger filling her voice. Kenji lowered the tablets in defeat while Kotaro held his head down and growled in frustration. The press continued to take pictures of the Boxes as Tatsumi quickly got up and fixed his presence. "We just told her the world is about to end and she...ignored us."

"I would rather fulfill my grandfather's dying wish than listen to the rambles of the city idiot." Saori said, the sinister smile once again planted on her face. "I mean...(she faces the public with a air of pure beauty) what kind of man sends his innocent granddaughter to a dangerous land. I have no respect for a cowardly being as yourself."

Upon hearing this, the press began to turn on Kotaro, giving him nothing but glares and insults. Tatsumi grinned at this before walking up to the stage. "Ha! Serves you right, damn old man!"

Seiya looked over at Mia, who was holding her head down in pure embarrassment. Having enough of this, the Pegasus Knight stepped forward and...**POW!** Seiya's left fist connects with Tatsumi's face, causing the bald man to fall over. He then casts a rage filled glare towards the press...silencing them instantly! After this, Seiya turns to face the Mistress of the manor. "Saori! There's a promise you have to keep!"

"You will refer to me as Lady Saori." The Mistress said, not bothering to face the young teen." I believe I told you to remove your weapons and to hand over your Cloth. That is all."

"Your grandfather sent me to Greece, against my will..." Seiya said, clenching his fist with every word. "Telling me to come back with a Cloth. Well, I've done that. So you have to keep his end of the deal." The Pegasus Knight gave the Mistress a hateful glare. "For the last 7 years, I've endured the abuse of the special training to get this thing! So, tell me! Where is my family!?"

Before a answer could be revealed...a door near the stage was suddenly destroyed by a single kick. A figure emerges from the destruction and places its own Steel Box on the stage. The Box carried the symbol of the Unicorn. The figure then turned to face Seiya. "Shut your trap, Seiya! No one want to hear your whining!"

"Who!?" Seiya shouted in shock. Ryo jumped off the Golden Box and landed next to the confused Mia, who was also caught by surprise in regards to this new arrival.

"Ah! It's the Unicorn Cloth!" A reporter yelled.

The figure walks towards Seiya, showing of its boots and gloves. "We don't care what happened to you! If you don't, then I'll take it from you!"

"Y-You.." Seiya said, as he started to realize who the figure is. The figure finally revealed itself as a young man with blond hair, who seemed to be a around the same age as Seiya. The teen chuckled at the Pegasus Knight before making himself known. "...Jabu Meguro! You're the Unicorn Knight!?"

_**To be concluded in Chapter 6: The Golden Cloth (II)**_

**-X-**

**Hey everyone, I had to cut this chapter into two parts because it was starting to become a bit too long. So, I'll stop the chapter at this point, and expect the second part soon. In that part, I'll go over the changes I made in regard to characters and situations. For now, comment and let me know what you all think. Until then...In the name of the Moon, _Burn Your Cosmo!_**


End file.
